


His Little Pet

by Shadow_The_Eevee



Series: His pet [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: #ShadowProtectionSquad, Abuse, Blood and Injury, Clint is kinda mean, First time posting a story here, Flowers, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kind Loki, Master/Servant, Mom Natasha, Original Character(s), Other, PLATONIC ONLY - Freeform, Past Abuse, There a little violence, Tony Stark Is Not Helping, nice Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 01:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 25,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20751803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_The_Eevee/pseuds/Shadow_The_Eevee
Summary: Loki is stripped of his power and sent to live with the avengers. the team is reluctant but agrees, however they were not told he had someone with him.





	1. WARNING PLEASE READ

Ok so there will be some triggering topic and some characters may not act like they normally do.

this is the first time I've ever written a story in this format so please don't be too harsh.

I wrote this all in one sitting so this the full story.

I'm not very good with spelling even with auto-correct so I'm sorry if you have some trouble.


	2. Torn Petals

Shadows pov

For hours I lay there broken, bloody, and violated, waiting for them to wrench me from this cell and throw me back into work. I have been forced to obey the demands of others, people who are not my Master. Gods I miss my Master, I miss him so much. He was nice and loving, he treated me like a friend, family even. He fixed me when I was broken, and now that he's gone they went and broke me again. As I lay I start to think of that day, the day I became his.

_{The brothers were told they could pick one of the submissive prisoners to serve them. I was chosen by Thor. Loki could not decide so he would come and choose one later. I was happy to serve Thor even if he was extremely demanding, but then one day he did the unthinkable. He was in one of his moods when a girl had turned him down and I had just messed up his armor. Then he lost it and did the inhumane act fueled by the rage of rejection and lust. After I woke up, despite the extreme pain I was in, I ran as far as I could. I ran until I bumped into someone, I looked up just to find it was Sir Loki. I was instantly terrified, thinking he was going to get Thor._

_"I'm so sorry Sir Loki please forgive my atrocity I-"_

_I was cut off by him taking my face gently in his hand and guiding my eyes to look at him._

_"Your eyes, you look broken. What did Thor do to you?"_

_I had a horrified look on my face as he asked, but there was one thing I knew, you can't lie to the god of lies_

_"Thor he, he...took me against my will..."_

_I was in tears again at remembering what he did, sobbing into his shoulder till I looked and saw my tears were staining his shirt._

_"Oh my! I'm so sorry Sir Loki, I'm ruining your outfit-"_

_Again I was cut off as the younger prince pulled me into a hug and started Petting my hair. I couldn't help but melt into his gentle touch, curling closer into his warmth._

_"Do not worry young maid, I will make sure he never touches you again."_

_After that, he went to tell Odin what Thor had done. Odin then asked if he would like to have me as his servant to help keep me safe from Thor. Normally it would not matter if it was against my will but I was so young that the Allfather saw it was not ok. From then on I was Loki's and he was my Master. I will forever be grateful and he will always be my only Master.}_

There are the ironclad footsteps signaling that the guards are coming. I knew I needed to move and sit up but I was in so much pain that I could not move. I did not want to have to put on that horrendously short and tight maids dress, Master would never put me in something so uncomfortable or something that made me feel so horrible. I turn my head slightly as I hear the door open and let out a soft whimper as they roughly grab my arms and rip off the chains. I let out silent tears as they yank me out of the cell and drag me down the hall. I was too weak to get dressed so the others shove me into a corset, that forced my D cup breasts to pop out as much as possible, and a sexed-up maids dress before pulling my hair into painful low pigtails.

Then they do something strange, they start to clean up my face, this is not normal. I guess someone important is coming, but why are they picking me? After all is clean they drag me to the throne room. Now I'm scared...why would they need me here? After we enter, I'm thrown to the front, I scramble to my feet and fold my hands in front of me. I try desperately to not collapse as I look at whoever is in the room before me. I can not stop the gaping smile that covers my face as I see it's my Master, Loki Laufeyson.

* * *

Loki pov

I stand before the Allfather, glad that his sentence was not to sew my mouth again but to live without my powers amidst my enemy will still be hell.

"Now having to live a whole new life will be tough so I will allow you to bring one thing of your choice with you, think of this as a thank you for saving your brother."

One thing of my choice, anything. I could bring my spellbook, the tesseract, my helmet, hmm what to pick...wait, I know exactly what I want, the thing I missed the most in my time away.

_"I wish to bring My Flower with me."_

I missed my servant girl so much, she was so soft and fragile, she cared for me as no other has ever done. If I must be stuck there for ages then I want her with me. Lucky Odin knew who I was talking about since that is what I often called her.

"If that is what you chose then that is what you shall have. GO, RETRIEVE THE GIRL!"

I couldn't stop the smile I felt at just the thought of having her at my call again. I wait in patient silence as they go get My Flower. As she enters, I had to hold back all of my anger to not destroy the guards who brought her. She looked shattered, in both mind and soul. Just like the day I found her running in fear, but this time she was even worse. The dress she wore I knew made her feel like a sex toy and knowing the guards she probably was one. The pigtails looked so tight I was surprised her hair was still on her head, her raven hair looked haggard and matted with blood. But she was still My Flower and I would happily go through rebuilding her all over again just to have my ray of light with me.


	3. You Are Mine Once Again

Shadow pov

I was about to run to his side when I remembered he was not my Master as of right now. So reluctantly I turn to Odin and bow

**"Sir why have you summoned me?"**

I straighten but still do not make eye contact

"Maid Shadow, as his one thing to bring with him to Midgard he has chosen you,"

I blink and look at the Allfather despite knowing I'm not meant to.

**"What?"**

I whip around to look at my Master to see him with a smirk

_"Now come to me My Flower, you don't want to keep your Master waiting"_

I hesitate no more as I grab the front ruffles of my dress and pull them up a small bit so I can hold them in place as I make a mad dash to my Master's side. I plant my feet before him and look into his eyes, and at that moment I forgot all my pain. I close my eyes, smile, and tilt my head giving my signature look.

**"Of course not, Master,"**

I say his name wistfully and open my eyes to see the joy in his emerald one.

_"I missed you My Little Pet,"_

He said running his finger under my chin.

"Now, to Midgard, Thor escort them there and keep an eye on him."

I heard the Allfather below as Sir Thor began to lead Master and I to the Bifrost. I trail slightly behind my Master as I always would only then did the pain begin to return a little, but it mattered not with Master here how. As we neared the Bifrost, I heard my Master call to me, I scamper to his side

**"Yes, Master?"**

I ask, my voice brighter than it has been in years. Gods it felt amazing to say that again.

_"I am now without my powers so I will be calling upon you a lot, are you prepared?"_

He asked slight worry in his voice and a little shame in his eye. I just give my smile.

**"Of course Master. I will do all I can and I will complete any task you give post-haste!"**

I declare while placing my fist to my chest to show my dedication. Mater chuckles and ruffles my hair as he always did. Well, he did the best he could with them in pigtails.

_"That's My Little Pet,"_

We looked back to see Thor smiling with his arms crossed, happy to see Loki smiling, and turns to continue walking to Heimdall with Master and I. As we approached Heimdall I can see he was smiling too, I hoped it was from how joyful Loki was.

"Heimdall, please send us to Midgard"

Thor's voice echoed off the room's walls.

"As you wish, and Loki, remember I can see all you do so if you cause any trouble I will know"

I was not happy with his threat but Master quelled my rage.

_"Do not fret Heimdall, I truly want to better myself this time, you will not see much chaos."_

With a nod of acknowledgment, Heimdall opened the Bifrost to Midgard and in seconds I was surrounded by light and pressure as we traveled. I instinctively grab anything to keep me calm, which happens to be my Master. He put a comforting arm around me as we traveled to our future home.

* * *

Loki pov

I could see the joy in her smile as she saw me but it was dropped as she turned around. Right, she was always so obedient and always followed orders.

**"Sir why have you summoned me?"**

Good, it looks like she doesn't call anyone else Master.

"Maid Shadow, as his one thing to bring with him to Midgard he has chosen you,"

I watched with glee as her head shot up and I could hear whisper.

**"What?"**

She turns on her heels and stares at me with hopeful eyes, I just smirk at her sweet face.

_"Now come to me My Flower, you don't want to keep your Master waiting,"_

I watch as she has to grab the ruffles of the dress to keep it steady - as soon as we get to the tower I'll need to get that off her - and sprints full force at me. She stops just in front of me, a little closer than she's supposed to, but hey, she's excited. As she looks at me I can see the sheer pain behind her joy and just how broken she is, all the emotion swimming in her glossy black eyes. I'll have to remember to pay anyone who had a hand in this a visit. Then she does her signature move, the one I love so much. She closes her eyes, tilts her head, and smiles without showing her teeth.

**"Of course not, Master,"**

She says it with so much joy and the look of relief and hope in her midnight eyes. I can't help but feel overwhelmed with just how much I missed her at my call.

_"I missed you My Little Pet,"_

I curl my index finger and rub it along the bottom of her chin. Man, I forgot just how soft she was, even in the dungeon I know they had her in she never lost it.

"Now, to Midgard, Thor escort them there and keep an eye on him,"

At those words, I began to follow my brother to the Bifrost, Shadow falling in step behind me where she would always walk. As we walked, a thought came to mind and I began to fret, I call Shadow to me so we could speak.

**"Yes, Master?"**

I smiled at the sound of her joyful voice, she was always so happy.

_"I am now without my powers so I will be calling upon you a lot, are you prepared?"_

I feared she would get overwhelmed with so much work; I know she's my slave but I still see her more like family and she meant a lot to me.

**"Of course Master, I will do all I can and I will complete any task you give post-haste!"**

I let out a chuckle as she curled her hand into a fist and put it to her chest to show she was serious. I ruffle her hair as gently as I can since it was still in the tight pigtails, I would always ruffle her hair when I was proud or happy with her.

_"That's My Little Pet,"_

I give my hand a subtle wave as to dismiss back to her spot. I look forward again and spot Thor looking with a smirk, I would be upset but I knew it was because he saw how happy I was. I gave him an eye roll and we continued walking to where Heimdall was located. As we reached it I saw Heimdall smiling and I just figured it was since we were leaving for punishment.

"Heimdall, please send us to Midgard"

Thor's voice boomed in the golden room.

"As you wish, and Loki, remember I can see all you do so if you cause any trouble, I will know."

I could tell Shadow was not happy with Heimdall's threat, so I spoke fast before she could attack.

_"Do not fret, Heimdall. I truly want to better myself this time, you will not see much chaos."_

As he opened the portal and began to transport, I could feel Shadow grab my arm in fear, but I did not mind. I knew just how broken she was so being in fear was to be expected. I was happy to provide all the comfort she needed. I put a reassuring arm around her shoulders as we traveled to Midgard, where our new adventure awaits us.


	4. The Adventure Begins

Shadow pov

I didn't open my eyes until I felt Master let me go and put a hand on my cheek.

"We're here now, Flower."

I slowly open my eyes to see a huge tower with what looked like the word 'Stark' at the top. I look forward again to realize that Master and Sir Thor had started walking. Quickly, I grab the ruffles again and have run to catch up with them. I managed to catch up but with the corset on I was no longer able to breathe properly. I tried my best to keep my breathing quiet but of course Master still heard me. He paused his strides and turned to look back at me,

"Pet, I can hear you breathing heavily, are you alright?"

I didn't want to heed our progress to the tower

"No, I'm *small pant* ok Master."

I smile but he just leans closer,

"Flower you know I hate when you lie to me."

Shit, forgot you can't lie to the god of lies

"I'm sorry Master, it's just that I got distracted and when I looked back you were far so I ran and now my clothes are making it hard to beath"

I took a couple of huge breath after saying all that at once, I look back to Master to see patient joy.

"Pet if you need some help then ask, you know I hate it when you are uncomfortable or in pain. Now!"

After he said that I was instantly off my feet and in his arms

"Ah! Master!"

I look to see the smile he had

"let's get to the tower while you catch your breath. And when we get there I'm going to get you some proper close"

I smiled thankfully and relaxed in his arms, letting my breath even out as he carried me. It has been so long since I had felt safe and even longer since I had proper sleep. Lying in my Master's arms was so calming and warm that I slipped into sleep and before I knew it I was out for the rest of the walk to the tower.

Loki pov

As we landed a little ways from the tower I let go of Shadow and put a gentle hand to her cheek

"We're here now Flower."

I watch as she slowly fluttered her eyes open. I turned and began to follow Thor towards the tower thinking on how I would keep Shadow safe from the others in the building, especially Stark. My thoughts were cut off when I heard heavy breathing coming from behind me. I stop and turn to check on Shadow,

"Pet I can hear you breathing heavily, are you alright?"

I can see her try desperately to steady her breath,

"No, I'm *small pant* ok Master."

I knew she was lying, trying to lie to the god of lies is impossible. I leaned down over her and her smile faltered a bit.

"Flower you know I hate you lying to me."

I saw her eyes widen as the realization dawned on her. She ducked her head down and spoke in a rushed tone.

"I'm sorry Master, it's just that I got distracted and when I looked back you were far so I ran and now my clothes are making it hard to breath"

She took a couple of huge breath after saying all that at once, I just smiled, she always hated to be a burden of any kind.

"Pet, if you need some help then ask, you know I hate you being uncomfortable or in pain."

I can hear her sigh in relief.

"Now!"

In one swift motion, I pick her up.

"Ah! Master!"

She squeaks as I hold her bridal style and all I can do is smile at her cute noise

"Let's get to the tower while you catch your breath. And when we get there I'm going to get you some proper clothes"

She smiles and relaxes in my arms as I walk, soon I can feel her breath deepen as she falls into slumber. With all the abuse she must have endured it's no wonder she's tired. I just hold her close and continue to the tower, now more ready to face them and this punishment.


	5. To Greet The Enemy

Shadow pov

Gently I felt myself being shaken awake. Yawning and snuggling further into my Master's arms, not wishing to be woken.

"It is time to wake My Pet, we have arrived at the tower."

I just shifted and buried my face in his chest still not thinking straight.

"Awaken."

I was on my feet in seconds, patting down my dress, and faced my Master head down in shame. My Master had to use his Master's voice, he hated to use it on me but I would not listen.

"You may look up, I am not angry. It's just that you wouldn't wake up,"

After short eye contact, Master turned towards Thor awaiting him to speak.

"So my friends have been made aware of your coming but I forgot to inform them of Shadow."

I didn't hear what Thor said properly as my ears rang form Master's voice trying to redeem my horrendous behavior, but I knew what he meant.

"Well, they will just have to deal now won't they, now let's get this over with so that I may rest in my chambers. Come Shadow, make sure you stay by my side until I know you are safe"

At the sound of his command, I moved closer and waited for my next command. My anxiety of what they would do to me or my Master was rising to its limits and I could feel myself trembling. Of course, as always my Master could sense I was in distress and he turned to crouch in front of me, placing a soft hand on my cheek.

"Flower I can sense your unease but I must assure you that if any of the mortals in this building try to hurt you, they will have to go through me and to get to me they will have to get through Thor."

Gesturing to his brother who had a soft yet protective look, I knew he still hasn't forgiven himself for what he did. Master looked back this time with a serious, flaming look in his eyes.

"And if they do manage to harm you I will make sure they face torment so severe they will regret there miserable need to breathe,"

I was crying by now, my joy of being with my Master overwhelming me.

"Thank you, Master, let us meet these humans."

After I said that, the strange metal thing we were in opened and I followed Master close as we entered a large room. At the sight of the mortals I hid behind my Master but I still studied the humans.

Loki pov

The walk to the tower was ok and when I started to get nervous. I just looked at My Pet sleeping, snuggled in my arms and I felt just fine. As we entered I stopped Thor and told him I need to wake Shadow. I really didn't want to but I knew that if they saw her in his arms they would lose it on him. Gently, I shook her and she began to stir, her little yawn made my heart melt.

"It is time to wake My Pet, we have arrived at the tower."

She only snuggled closer to me and I knew the only way I would get her up is with my Master's voice. When used, any slave they have will obey in seconds from fear. I hate to use the voice but we don't have time to be gentle.

"Awaken."

I grimaced and she jumped to her feet with her head down,

"You may look up, I am not angry. It's just that you wouldn't wake up,"

She gave a brief moment of eye contact before I turned to Thor for new information,

"So my friends have been made aware of your coming but I forgot to inform them of Shadow."

I knew the Avengers would not talk kindly to Shadow as I knew slaves were frowned upon in Midgard.

"Well, they will just have to deal, won't they. Now, let's get this over with so that I may rest in my chambers. Come Shadow make sure you stay by my side until I know your safe" 

I didn't want her too far in case she was in trouble and needed me. After I finished she was now closer to me, following her orders. As we began to walk to the elevator, and eventually to the common room, I began to feel Shadow grow increasingly nervous. I knew she was scared of getting hurt.

"Flower, I can sense your unease but I must assure you that if any of the mortals in this building try to hurt you, they will have to go through me. And, to get to me, they will have to get through Thor."

I gesture towards my brother and hope he's giving her reassurance too. I knew he still felt bad for what he did.

"And, if they do manage to harm you, I will make sure they face torment so savvier they will regret there miserable need to breathe,"

I saw she was crying but I knew she was just happy. I gently wiped her tears away and we heard the elevator ding, signaling that we're at our floor.

"Thank you, Master, let us meet these humans."

As we walked to the room, I could feel Shadow get closer to me, as if trying to melt with me. Don't worry Flower, no one will hurt you if I can help it.


	6. Face To Face

Shadow pov

There were five people in the room, and I took in all their important feature. I was soon snapped out of my thoughts when I head Sir Thor's voice.

"My friends, I thank you sincerely for allowing my brother to stay here while he serves his punishment,"

I could feel Master flinch at the mention of this being a punishment. I was determined to not let him suffer, I will make this stay pleasant.

"And I will assure you all again he is harmless and will not-"

"Thor."

The thunderer was cut off as Master began to speak.

"May I please be shown to my room while you talk with them. I am tired and I know this will take a while."

The exhaustion in his voice was powerful and it was very convincing, but I knew he was lying. I have the odd ability to know when he lies, possibly the only person who can decipher truth from lie. I knew he just didn't want to hear Thor talk of his weakness.

"Of course, brother you must be exhausted, man of iron is his room ready?"

Thor boomed and gave a look at the man with the glowing chest,

"Yeah, it's all done, yo capsical mind showing him to his room?"

The man in red, white, and blue attire gave a reluctant look before getting up and beckoning Master to follow. As he began to walk, I made sure to position and move myself so that I was hidden from view as we walked. After some time, and a trip in the strange metal box, we were on an empty floor. We continued to follow the blonde man until he stopped in front of a door.

"Here, and don't try anything funny. We have Jarvis watching 24/7"

I didn't know who this 'Jarvis' was, but if he had powers like Heimdall then he was to be wary of. With a worried smile, the man left and we entered quickly. After we were in, Master sat on the green bed and laid back with a huff. It looked like they decorated the room with gold and green, for Master most likely. When my thoughts came back, I saw Master beckoning me. Quickly, I dashed to his side,

"Yes, Master?"

I look at him with my hands folded in front of me as they should be.

"Now that we're here, it's time to get My Little Pet looking how they're supposed to, follow."

With that, he walked into the bathroom and I was right on his tail, eager to be free of this clothed prison.

Loki pov

The heroes sat in the living room like area and instinctively, I move to shield Shadow more from view.

"My friends, I thank you sincerely for allowing my brother to stay here while he serves his punishment,"

I flinch at the mention of it, it made me sound so weak.

"And I will assure you all again he is harmless and will not-"

I had enough

"Thor."

I saw him turn to me quick, worrying about what was wrong.

"May I please be shown to my room while you talk with them? I am tired and I know this will take a while."

I tried to put as much exhaustion in my voice as I could, I knew Shadow saw through my lie. She always could, but I just didn't want to listen to him speak of me in this weakened state

"Of course brother, you must be exhausted. Man of iron, is his room ready?"

I look to the inventor and await the answer.

"Yeah, it's all done. Yo capsical, mind showing him to his room?"

The captain gave a reluctant look before getting up and started showing us where to go. I felt Shadow agisting as we walked to make sure she was unseen. We went through the elevator again until we arrived on an empty floor. We continued to follow the blonde man until he stopped in front of a door.

"Here, and don't try anything funny. We have Jarvis watching 24/7"

I knew the strange thing would be watching, and with an off smile, the captain left. We entered and I made a beeline for the bed now feeling exhausted from worry over My Pet. I lay for a moment before I got up and made my way to the washroom. It was time to get Shadow clean. I beckon her and she's by my side in moments, hands folded neatly,

"Yes, Master?"

She looked expectantly, ready to serve.

"Now that we're here, it's time to get My Little Pet looking how they're supposed to. Follow"

I turn and enter the room, ready to finally have My Flower in full bloom again.


	7. Bathing His Pet

Shadow pov

We enter the room and as soon as the door is closed and locked, Master set to work. He picked me up and set me on the sink. For being so slim and wiry, Master was very strong. But I also must be light from lack of proper food. Slowly and gently, he started to remove the bands holding my hair. 

Yes, he could have cut them and it would've been easier, but I was terrified of sharp things near my face and hair. So, slow it was. After my hair was free, I took my hands and frantically scratched my head and fluffed my hair. When I was done I looked at Master and saw the relief and longing in his eyes, he missed his Pet.

"Alright, now let's get you out of the despicable garb."

I was so eager to get out of this that I was bouncing in place. I was ok with being naked in front of my Master because I knew he would never touch me in a way I didn't want. He took my dress and undid the corset, I was crying from the relief of it being off. Master moved slow and told me everything he was doing as to not trigger a flashback. 

When I was fully unclothed he picked me up again and set me in the tub, turning on the shower and began the difficult task of cleaning my battered body. When he was all done, he wrapped me in a soft and fluffy towel and set to drying my hair. We figured out the blow dryer fairly quickly and I was all dry in no time.

After that we left the room and went back into the main bedroom, Master went to the bed and I stood, still waiting for an order. A moment later Master beckoned me to lay with him and I knew he wanted to pet me, I love it when he does this. I normally don't wear clothes when he pets me in case he wants to rub my side, and it was more comfortable for both of us. 

I neatly fold the towel and place it in front of the bathroom door before I hurry to join my Master. Master had put on some loose pants at some point and I lay comfortably near his midsection so he could pet me easier. As soon as I'm in place, I feel velvety soft fingers comb through my now silky locks as Master beings to pet me.

I snuggle to him in sweet contentment, the pure thankful joy of finally being with my Master again. Soon, we both grow weary at the soothing comfort and calm petting me us. Soon we fall into slumber with Master still having his fingers in my hair.

Loki pov

After Shadow closes and locked the door, I have her off the ground and on the sink. I was so ready so see My Pet properly groomed. I slowly start to remove the bands holding the pigtails trying not to cause much harm or discomfort. Once they were gone, Shadow roughly rubs her hand in her hair making is super messy. After she was done I set to work getting her out of the ugly dress,

"Alright now let's get you out of the despicable garb."

I like her in maids attire since it fits her nicely, but what she was in was not meant to be practical, only sexy. After it's off, I unstring the corset and watch as she begins to cry from being free to breathe again. I make sure to go slow and tell her everything I'm doing as to not make her have a flashback. The entire time I was cleaning her I grew more and more enraged, she had so many bruises and scars. What angered me most was all the handprint like bruises on her hips. So I was right, my poor Flower had been wilted. Don't worry, I will nurse you back to glory.

After she was cleaned and dried I was frustrated and tired. I lay on the bed thinking of ways to calm down, then it hit me. I beckoned Shadow with my hand as I always do and signal to the bed. Giving her a good petting session after so long without it will do the trick nicely. The eager look in her eyes makes me calm down further, proud that she didn't let their abuse completely break her. I watch her fold her towel and make her way to the side of the bed. 

She climbed in and I was eager to pet her newly washed hair, her hair always felt the best right after it was dried. The moment she was in potion I had my hands in her hair, combing it gently. I was instantly relaxed, the feeling of her soft hair easing all my troubles. I started moving in small circular motions on the top of her head as I felt her breathing deepen and I could feel her snuggle closer as I myself began to drift to sleep.


	8. When You Pull His Flowers Petals

Shadow pov

We have been in this new place for two weeks now and so far, Master has been doing fine and I was able to stay out of sight while still serving him. Of course, it was easier with my special talent Master encouraged me to use. I awoke from my slumber to feel Master stir in his sleep, a nightmare most likely. Service mode kicked in and I was on my feet in seconds. I gently broke Master from his nightmare but not enough to wake him fully. Warm milk always made me feel better when I had nightmares so I went to the kitchen to get some. In hindsight, it was a bad idea but service mode was active so I didn't think right.

As I enter the metal box and enter the number of the floor we arrived on the first day, I remember I saw a kitchen there. I enter the marble and wooden room and went to the 'fridge' on the hunt for the needed items. After some searching I found the carton and glass, I poured a good amount in the glass and put it in the strange box. I heard them call it a 'microwave', all I knew was that it made things warm and or hot. I type a number I saw the others use to make water hot so I figured it would work.

I waited until I heard the beep and I knew the milk was done. I grabbed the glass making sure it wasn't too hot for Master and turned to head back to the metal box, but I stopped in my tracks at what I saw. The man with the glowing chest and the brown-haired man were standing in front of me. The glowing man had on a strange red metal glove that glowed the same as his chest and the brown-haired man had a bow drawn back and aimed at me.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my house."

The glowing one questioned. I couldn't think, I couldn't speak, so I tried to run back to where Master was but at my sharp movement, the bowman shot my leg. I screamed and dropped the glass going to clutch my leg. I fell to the ground grasping my leg only to scream again as I fell on the shards of broken glass.

"MASTER PLEASE HELP, MASTER PLEASE!"

I scream as loud as I can, praying Master would hear me. Gods, there was so much blood.

"Who the fuck are you calling for? Call them off or you're dead."

I look back to the glowing man to see his hand was glowing brighter. I whimpered and tried to crawl away but another arrow, along with a kick and a punch was all I gained from it. I was curling up trying to make the pain stop.

"Ok enough, I don't care who you are bu-"

"WHAT IN ODIN'S NAME ARE YOU DOING!?!"

The angry and pained voice of the trickster god caught everyone's attention. He had put his old Asgardians clothes on and was now standing in the door fuming.

"MASTER PLEASE, IT HURTS SO MUCH!"

Before the two mortals could register it, the god was crouched before me and holding my shoulders in shaky hands.

"Why in the nine realms did you leave the room!"

Master was angry at me but I could see the tears welling in his eye as he saw my wounds.

"I'm sorry Master, you were having a bad nightmare so I was trying to get you some warm milk like you do when I have them."

I was stuttering profusely from pain but more from fear.

"Can someone explain what's going on here before I put an arrow through the both of them!"

The brown-haired man shouted as he pulled another arrow back. I turn to Master, fearing he would be harmed for my stupidity, but I only saw a look of protectiveness. Then he did something I never expected.

"THOR!"

Loki pov

I wake up groggy, unable to remember my nightmare, and to be honest I don't think I want to. I slowly look around and a pang of fear runs through me as I don't see Shadow. I rise and hastily look around for her. Ok maybe she is with Thor or something, I'll just get dressed. I dressed in my close from Asgard as I did not want to be seen in anything else just yet. Now I'll just read for a bit until she returns, where's my boo-

"MASTER PLEASE HELP, MASTER PLEASE!"

I freeze for a second before I break into a full sprint to the source of her screams. I jump the stairs having no time to use the elevator or even descend the stairs properly. I rounded the corner and freeze, not really believing what I was seeing. Shadow lay in a pool of blood, shattered glass, and something white. Two arrows were in her leg and tears streaming down her face, sheer terror and pain in her eyes as she tried to curl into a ball.

"Ok enough, I don't care who you are bu-"

I acted before they could harm her anymore, my rage taking over.

"WHAT IN ODIN'S NAME ARE YOU DOING!"

I was so close to ripping the mortals apart, Shadow uncurled a bit and the helplessness in her eyes killed me.

"MASTER PLEASE IT HURTS SO MUCH!"

I was beside her in an instant, placing my anxiety and anger-ridden hands on her shoulders, making sure to not harm her.

"Why in the nine realms did you leave the room!"

I tried to sound angry but my fear for her safety was showing through. I was so scared as I saw just how much she was bleeding.

"I'm sorry Master, you were having a bad nightmare so I was trying to get you some warm milk like you do when I have them"

Hearing her voice stutter from pain and fear will forever be engraved in my mind.

"Can someone explain what's going on here before I put an arrow through the both of them!"

I turn to see Clint raising his bow at us and my possessive, feral, need to protect My Flower took over completely. At that moment I did something I never thought I would do, but I needed to keep My Flower safe.

"THOR!!"


	9. Saving His Dear Pet

Shadow pov

My vision was starting to blur, the pain of the arrows and the glass, coupled with the blood loss and all the shock and fear, I was losing consciousness.

"Loki, what the fuck do you think you're doing!?!"

I heard the one with the glowing chests shout, but before anyone had a chance to respond pounding footsteps made their way into the room. A shocked gasp and clashing thunder and lightning outside soon erupted.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF ODIN HAPPENED TO HER!"

I couldn't respond, feeling too weak to even turn to him.

"I do not know brother! Ask the two mortals, I found them standing over her when I entered."

I heard Master's voice begin to smooth out now that backup arrived. The pain was getting worse, overwhelming me, I couldn't cry any longer in fact, I don't even know if tears fell anymore. Then, without warning, I felt nothing.

Loki pov

It only took a matter of seconds before my brother rounded the corner. Worry stricken eyes as to why I was yelling, but one look at the scene that lay before him told him everything he needed to know. His worry soon turned to rage as thunder and lightning begin to cascade around the building.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF OIDEN HAPPENED TO HER!"

The anger in his voice shaking the floor, having his presence here I began to feel myself calm.

"I don't know brother! Ask the two mortals! I found them standing over her when I entered,"

I look back to Shadow to make sure she was alright, only to notice she had passed out. Panic and fear overtake me and I do not know whether she has just died or she has only fallen out of conciseness. I could feel the tears fall down my face. I turn to Thor, my voice breaking.

"Brother where are the healers, I fear she is losing too much blood."

The look of anger soon melted into fear.

"Man of iron, where is Banner, we need healing now!"

He looks at Stark, waiting for the answer.

"Look can someone-"

A powerful bolt of lightning flashes.

"NOW, Tony!"

The man flinches and calls to his strange voice.

"Hey Jarvis, is Banner up?"

I pick Shadow up in my arms while I waited for an answer, careful not to disturb her injuries.

"Yes Sir, he is in his lab, I have already informed him of our injured friend."

I barely even hear Tony thank his strange voice as I'm carefully adjusting Shadow.

"Take me to him."

I could hear my voice waver but it mattered not right now. Clint still had his bow drawn but dropped it as soon as he caught the look in Thor's eyes. The shaken inventor hastily guided us to the medical chambers. I was only focused on not jostling My Pet. We stopped a brief moment for Stark to enter the code and the I dashed into the room. I spot the doctor waiting for us, but his look of shock told me it was worse than we thought.

"Please save her, I can't lose her!"

I didn't care how weak I sounded, My Flower was in danger.

"U-uh ok, just lay her on that table over there."

I gently put her on the stiff mattress of the medical bed, trying not to disturb the arrows and cause more bleeding. I quietly watched as the man gathers a few more things before he came back and started to work.

"Look, while he's saving her can one of you explain WHO THE HELL SHE IS?!"

Bruce gave an aggravated huff and turned to them.

"If you're going to yell, please leave so I can focus,"

He turned back to her and I heard a sigh.

"Fine, let's go back to the common room, come on reindeer games."

I grimace at the name but kept my eyes trained on the doctors' hands as he worked and examined her wounds.

"No, I will not leave My Pet alone,"

I heard him snort and start to speak but thankfully Thor cut him off

"Just let him stay with her, I will explain everything to you."

And with that, the three of them left. After some time and a lot of fear, he had the arrows out and cleaned. He asked for my aid in wrapping it, which I did with care and I saw his shock at how gentle I was. He worked to clean the wounds some more and change some of the strand things attached to her. It was hard for him to convince me to let him but without my magic, I could do nothing to help her, so I just had to rely on him. He picked up some scissors and went to start cutting her clothes, which made me jump from my seat and borderline lung at him in anger.

"What in the nine realms are you doing trying to remove her attire?!"

I could see his anger start to rise but then something changed in his tone and he began to explain exactly what he was doing.

"I need to remove the glass from her and unfortunately the glass is in her side and chest so I need to remove her clothes so that I can get to it. If there was another way I would do it, but it's the fastest and we need to work fast to save her before it gets infected."

He spoke calmly and clearly so that I would understand everything, and while I despise the thought of anyone seeing her without her clothes, I knew he had to so that he could save her. I let go and stepped back.

"Fine, but if I see you getting too carried away I will not hesitate to remove your hands."

He gave a nod and went to cut the top before he looked at me.

"Would you like to cut it, would that make you feel better?"

I was surprised at his generous offer and I could see him understand that something had happened to her. I took the scissors and gave him a grateful smile, I switched positions with him and waited for him to guide me. With a little time and patience, I had cut the top part of Shadow's dress off. I gave the man one more untrusting glance before I went back to my spot to keep him in check. I watched him carefully remove the glass, all the while I could hear the others yelling from where they where. Even without my magic I still had my senses, which were better than the mortals. I could see the doctor begin to look troubled and I knew he needed help, he just didn't want to ask me for it. I rose once again and made my way to him.

"You seem to be struggling, do you need some assistance?"

I tried to sound friendly so he would know that I was sincere.

"Yeah, I would actually love some, thanks."

He looked to me and motioned to a box.

"Go put on some gloves and then I'll tell you what I need."

I do as instructed, pushing my ego to the side and return once the gloves are secure.

"Ok, I need you to lift her left side up so I can get to the glass easier."

I hold her head on my stomach and hold up her shoulder. After some more time, blood, and cleaning, she was all patched up. I lay her back down and remove my gloves before sitting back in my chair.

"So you act like a spoiled, arrogant, prick for two weeks then all the sudden your nice and helpful? I don't buy it."

I was emotionally and mentally drained but the least I could give him for saving Shadow was an explanation.

"This girl is my precious little Pet and I would be lost without her. If I must swallow my pride to save her then I will. She means the world to me and I will eviscerate anyone who tries to kill her. Stark and Clint got off vary easy for this, they won't be so lucky if they try anything again."

I never took my eyes off Shadow as I spoke.

"Wait you know all our names?"

Why was he surprised?

"Yes, if I am to be living here for a while I thought it necessary to learn your names, Banner."

I said his name just for an added effect.

"Well I'm going to go join the others and get the rest of the story, I don't know why I'm trusting you here alone but just make sure that IV doesn't get pulled from her arm. I'll check back later."

He leaves us alone and I just sit, patiently waiting for My Flower to come back from her wilted state.


	10. The Flowers Recovery

Shadow pov

Beeping, it was the first thing I registered as I slowly started to leave the pool of unconsciousness. Then I felt the cold, then my right arm where there was a thing in it, my left was completely numb. I could feel the air enter and expel from my lungs, then PAIN as I felt my legs. I could not move my right leg and it was consumed in pain. I struggled to open my eyes but eventually, I cracked my eyes open a bit and burning white light assaulted my sensitive optics.

I closed them again for a moment before trying to open them again. I repeated this process for a few minutes before I could finally open them all the way. I shift a small bit and look around, only seeing white walls. There were strange objects all around me beeping and pumping. I look a little more and that's when I spot Master. He looked like he hadn't slept in days, he most likely hadn't.

"Master..."

My voice was raspy and weak, it also hurt to use. Of course, Master herd me and his head shot up to he looks at me. He was by my side in seconds.

"Oh Flower it's such a relief your alive."

I could see his eyes were kinda red, he must have been crying for a while, I hate when Master crys. He gives me a gentle hug making sure to avoid my injuries.

"I'm so glad you're awake, I'm so sorry this happened,"

His voice was strained as well, yep he was crying earlier. I felt him pull back a bit.

"Now, I do believe you still have your hyper healing?"

It took me a moment to understand what he meant.

"I don't know Master, I would need to try."

With that, I watched as he walked around to undo some stuff before returning to where he was before.

"Well then let's try."

He helped me turn and I knew as soon as I stood on the floor it was not going to work.

"Master I can't do it, I can tell I will collapse."

Master picked me up again cradled me in his arms.

"Well the others are too impatient to wait any longer I'm afraid, I'll just carry you."

I was perfectly ok with that, so I just snuggle closer. After a short walk, we were in the common area again, all the people from the first day were there again but this time two knew people were there. One had an eye patch and the other a formal suit. Master stopped in his tracks, was something wrong? I would ask but my throat was too dry.

Loki pov

I was waiting in the med bay, as I was told it was called and continued to wait for Shadow to awake. It's been three days and I was growing so worried, I was starting to panic. She could be dead, I may have been too late. My mind was swarming with fear, but they all went silent as I heard a soft noise.

"Master..."

My head shot up at the sound of her voice, she was awake! She was alive! I jump to her side looking into her pitch-black eye which were still exhausted.

"Oh Flower it's such a relief your alive"

I knew the evidence of my crying was still there but I didn't matter. I pull her into a gentle embrace making sure to not hit her wounds.

"I'm so glad you're awake, I'm so sorry this happened,"

My voice was strained and I felt so horrid for letting this happen. I just wanted to hold her but I knew if I made the people wait they would not be happy.

"Now I do believe you still have your hyper healing?"

I forgot to ask if she could but luckily she knew what I was asking.

"I don't know Master, I would need to try."

I walk and work to gather what she needs.

"Well then let's try."

I help her up, as I do I feel her grow heavier.

"Master I can't do it, I can tell I will collapse."

I picked her again and hold her in my arms.

"Well the others are too impatient to wait any longer I'm afraid, I'll just carry you."

I knew she didn't mind but I knew to warn her about everything as she just gets closer. After the walk to the common room from before. I'm trying to prepare myself but I feel my breathing stop as I freeze. I see two people who I want nothing more than to back away from me, to stay away from my darling Pet.


	11. They Know Nothing Of The Flowers Love

Shadow pov

"Ah brother I see Shadow is awake! Thank you for bringing her like we asked, come sit we have much to discuss."

But Master didn't move, was it from the two new people? Seeing his hesitation Thor spoke again,

"It's alright brother we have an agreement that they can not take you unless you show your a threat."

Shakally Master made his way next to this brother, I on the other hand was appalled at the thought someone could see Master as a threat.

"Ok so Thor explained that this bitch is some sort of servant to you?"

I could recognize the voice as the glowing man. I flinch when he calls me a bitch.

"Don't you dare call her such a fowl name. And yes she serves me, her job is to come when I becon her and obeys my every order."

I watched as Master looked at me with proud, caring eyes.

"So what? She just blindly listens to you against her will?!"

Shouted the blonde man, rising from his seat.

"I don't care what kind of rules you have in Asgard, but on Earth we don't tolerate having slaves!"

He was moving to us now and I was starting to get scared, fearing I would get hurt again. I began to shake.

"Capen you are sac-"

Masters words were cut off by the man.

"There's no way I will tolerate you forcing her to do things."

The man with the eyepatch began to speak as well,

"We also don't know if the girl is a threat since we were not warned of her. I don't feel it's alright to leave her, just in case she is a threat."

The blonde was advancing now, leaning as if to pick me up. Master could not move fast with me in his arms, that's when it dawned on me, they were trying to take me form Master. No, not I-I, then I found my voice.

"NO PLEASE NO!"

The whole room froze at my sudden yelling.

"DON'T TAKE ME FROM MASTER! I DON'T WANT TO BE TAKEN AWAY AGAIN, PLEASE DON'T TAKE ME FROM MASTER!"

I went into an intense coughing fit after yelling. Master started patting my back the best he could to help me thought it. He positioned me temporarily by his neck where his scent is most prominent. Masters sent always made me feel calm, and he always smelled so sweet. A liquid sweet like corn syrup and the richest hot chocolate and cool melted sugar all at once. When it was over me vision was blurred thought tears but I could tell they had shocked expressions.

"Please, don't take me from him."

My voice was raspy and quiet from exhaustion and pain. I felt Master move me and then felt his cool lips kiss the corners of my eyes, gently riding them of their tears. We were rocking a bit now and I herd Master whispering words of comfort to me. When my breathing finally evened out I was in a lot of pain.

"Un... I was not expecting that"

There voices were fuzzy but I could tell it was the glowing man.

"So she likes to be your servant, but, that makes no sense..."

I could feel Master take a deep breath,

"Thor I'm going to go with her and get her some milk, I will be back momentarily."

Before Master could stand the bow man spoke up.

"Oh hell! No way are you going anywhere till we get this understood."

Master seemed to not care as he got up anyway and started walking.

"Hey! Get back here!"

I hear movement, but then a sudden angry grunt and an unfamiliar voice spoke.

"look Barton I know you don't trust them and you want answers but you need to stop treating him this way, plus your scaring the girl."

Loki pov

"Ah brother I see Shadow is awake! Thank you for bringing her like we asked, come sit we have much to discuss."

I didn't move, I couldn't. What were they doing here! I was striped of power with Thor here, what more could they want!

"It's alright brother we have an agreement that they can not take you unless you show your a threat."

I could feel myself shake as I made my way to where Thor was.

"Ok so Thor explained the this bitch is some sort of servant to you?"

It took all my strength to not almost crush Shadow in my arms as I heard him say that.

"Don't you dare call her such a fowl name. And yes she serves me, her job is to come when I becon her and obeys my every order."

I looked at her and I couldn't help but feel proud of her

"So what? She just blindly listens to you against will?!"

I could hear the american boy yell.

"I don't care what kind of rules you have in Asgard, but on Earth we don't tolerate having slaves!"

I could feel Shadow start to shake, dam she was terrified of them now.

"Capen you are sac-"

I was cut off as he kept going

"There's no way I will tolerate you forcing her to do things."

Fury began to talk and I instinctively held her closer

"We also don't know if the girl is a threat since we were no warned of her. I don't feel it's alright to leave here, just in case she is a threat."

They had to be kidding, there's no way they actually saw her as a threat. Steve started advancing to us and I was about to warn him to not come near but I didn't have a chance

"NO PLEASE NO!"

The whole room froze at the sudden yelling.

"DON'T TAKE ME FROM MASTER! I DON'T WANT TO BE TAKEN AWAY again, PLEASE DON'T TAKE ME FROM MASTER!

Shadow began to cough horribly, I shifted her a bit and pat her back trying to help her through it, she was crying hard now. I lift her to be vertical so I could place her head in the crook of my neck, I knew how much she loved my sent.

"Please don't take me from him"

Her voice raspy and quiet, she must be so worn out. I went to wipe her tears but I didn't really have the hands, I had an idea. I leaned her closer and gently kissed her tears away, rocking with her and whispering loving things, trying my best to make her feel safe. I could see she was in so much pain from that.

"Un... I wasn't expecting that"

I look at Stark, his eye wide in shock.

"So she likes to be your servant, but, that makes no sense..."

I had to take a deep breath, dam theses mortals and there need for freedom.

"Thor, I'm going to go with her and get her some milk, I will be back momentarily."

Shadow needed something to calm her fully, but before I could even start to move I heard more yelling,

"Oh hell! No way are you going anywhere till we get this understood."

I couldn't be bothered with him right now.

"Hey! Get back here!"

The archer leapt from his spot and was about to advance when a grunt of anger was here.

"Look Barton I know you don't trust them and you want answers but you need to stop treating him this way, plus your scaring the girl."

Well that's not what I thought was going to happen.


	12. A Flower In Its Fullest Bloom

Shadow pov

I heard footsteps make there way to the side of the room and when I turned to look I saw a man with glassing. He looked like he was getting a glass of milk for Master.

"What are you going on about Baner!"

The archer was getting very mad, I was shaking again, I didn't want to be shot again.

"Look when I was working to save Shadow,"

He was the one who saved me? And he knows my name!

"Loki helped me a whole bunch, the way he carefully handled her as I pulled glass, how protective he got when I had to remove some of her dress to get to the injuries. The loving gentle way he handled her was almost frightening. He cares deeply for her, and after that show, it's obvious she loves serving him."

With the now warm milk he calmly made his way to me, he was trying not to scare me. With some adjusting the man feed me the milk, I felt so tired, I just wanted to lay down with Master petting me and forget all this.

"Master."

My voice weak,

"Yes My Pet?"

He asked in his soft patient tone.

"I want to rest so bad, can we go to your room and pet me so I can sleep."

I yawned a few times as I spoke. Master gave a light chuckle and held me closer.

"We can't go to our room just yet we have to finish talking first, but right after we will."

I smile in understanding.

"Ok Master."

We go to the couch and sit down as I hear the man speak again,

"Wanna tell us how much you like serving him and the things he does for you?"

My smile and excitement was instantaneous.

Loki pov

I watched as the doctor rose from his seat and went to the kitchen and only a few moments later I realized what he was doing, he was getting milk for Shadow.

"What are you going on about Baner!"

He was getting very mad and I could feel My Flower start to shake again, she must think she's going to get shot.

"Look when I was working to save Shadow, Loki would help me a whole bunch, the way he carefully handled her as I pulled glass, how protective he got when I had to remove some of her dress to get to the injuries. The loving gentle way he handled her was almost frightening, he cares deeply for her. And after that show it's obvious she loves serving him."

I watch him get a glass of warm milk as he said all of this. I could have sworn he would hate me the most, right after Clint. He moved slowly and stayed in Shadows line of sight, he was really trying to make sure he didn't scare her. When he was right in front of us I watched him give me a look, ah he was going to feed her. 

Now I would never let someone feed her since I never trusted anyone to do it right, but he already saved her so I guess feeding her would be alright. I did some adjusting so she was sitting up in my arms and leaned a bit so he could reach. With gentle presser, he had given her the whole glass. She must be so tired, she wasn't fully healed yet after all.

"Master."

The weakness in her voice confirmed what I already thought.

"Yes My Pet?"

I made sure to keep my voice soothing.

"I want to rest so bad, can we go to your room and Pet me so I can sleep."

She yawned while she talked and I couldn't help but chuckle. She looked so cute in my arms yawning, I held her closer in a reassuring hug.

"We can't go to our room just yet, we have to finish talking first, but right after we will."

I was pleased with the understanding smile she gave me

"Ok Master."

I take us back to sit down, it seemed everyone was in awe at what Bruce said. I had no idea what to say now, I knew whatever I said would not be believed. After all, I knew they still didn't think she was happy serving me. I look to Bruce for help on how to do this, it turns out he had an idea.

"Wanna tell us how much you like serving him and the things he does for you?"

Oh boy, he had no idea what he just asked. I see the excited look on Shadows face and I knew some embarrassing things where about to be said. Yes, this was the perfect way to show them.


	13. A Pets Past Fun

Shadow pov

I no longer felt the strain of the tiredness, I had so much to tell them.

"Well, there are TONS I love about Master!"

Just before I could say them the man spoke again.

"Well please try to just name the biggest and shortest ones so we don't keep the director here too long"

Right these people had jobs.

"Mmm the important ones, this will be tough."

Ok, I have it I'll name the first ones that pop up, there the important one.

"Ok well, he doesn't make me wear uncomfortable outfits, me never uses me like a toy, he always makes sure I'm ok with doing something and never just forces me, he will help me through panic attacks, understands my physical limits, and tries his best to makes sure I'm safe and happy. These are a couple of the usual, everyday ones."

I had to think for a second to pick out the most important memories.

"Well the first ones that come to mind is when we were taking a walk we came across a small waterfall and while I played with leaves in the water Master wove me a flower crown! Another one is when I was having a traumatic nightmare Master woke me up, wrapped me in his softer fur cloak, got some warm milk, sat me in his lap, and hummed me a song while rocking me till I was calm, he gets me warm milk any time I'm distressed. But my favorite and most memorable one is when I messed up. Master asked me to go retrieve a crystal glass for him while he was working. Upon closing the door and making my way over to him I tripped and dropped the glass, shattering it! Now I was panicking since most would have severely punished me, but Master first made sure I was alright and then helped me calm down. To him, it was simply just a glass and he would never punish me for an accident or a slip up as small as that was. Master rarely ever punishes me, he cares so much about my feelings and well being. That is just a few of the things Master has done for me and why I serve him so valiantly!" 

I couldn't help but look at Master with love and wonder.

"So he never, like, forces you to have sex with him?"

I look at the glowing one, appalled to the very thought.

"Of course not! He knows I hate that stuff so there's no way he would make me do it!"

I heard the nice one chuckle and stand back up.

"Well, it sounds like you care for him a lot?"

I do my signature smile at him and respond.

"Of course I do, no one treats me with love like him!"

I let out an almost painful yawn, dam I'm tired.

"Well, that's good. Loki, why don't you take her back to the med bay so I can give her a once over just to make sure she's ok. Then head to your room so she can get some rest, and you should get some yourself as well. In the morning we will all introduce ourselves to her." 

I watched him make his way down the hall and Master followed in pursuit with me in his arms. I was so tired I almost didn't see the looks of shock and confusion on the mortal's faces, almost.

Loki pov

I could feel Shadow squirming, this is going to be so embarrassing.

"Well, there are TONS I love about Master!"

I gave Banner a look trying to tell him that she would get carried away.

"Well please try to just name the biggest and shortest ones so we don't keep the director here too long"

I give him a nod of approval, now there won't be too many stories.

"Mmm the important ones, this will be tough."

Oh no, I can feel their eyes,

"Ok well, he doesn't make me wear uncomfortable outfits, me never uses me like a toy, he always makes sure I'm ok with doing something and never just forces, will help me through panic attacks, understands my physical limits, and tries his best to makes sure I'm safe and happy. These are a couple of the usual, everyday ones."

Wow, sometimes I forget just how awful the others are.

"Well the first ones that come to mind is when we were taking a walk we came across a small waterfall and while I played with leaves in the water Master wove me a flower crown!"

She did look so cute in that crown.

"Another one is is when I was having a traumatic nightmare Master woke me up, wrapped me in his softer fur cloak, got some warm milk, sat me in his lap, and hummed me a song while rocking me till I was calm, he gets me warm milk any time I'm distressed."

And it's a good thing we found out how much milk calms her down, it has really come in handy.

"But my favorite and most memorable one is when I messed up. Master asked me to go retrieve a crystal glass for him while he was working. Upon closing the door and making my way over to him I tripped and dropped the glass, shattering it! now I was panicking since most would have severely punished me Master first made sure I was alright and then helped me calm down. To him, it was simply just a glass and he would never punish me for an accident or a slip up as small as that was. Master rarely ever punishes me, he cares so much about my feelings and well being. That is just a few of the things Master has done for me and why I serve him so valiantly!"

My word I almost forgot about that! She looked so scared, and helpless. I felt overjoyed at the look of love in her eyes.

"So he never, like, forces you to have sex with him?"

I couldn't help but glare at Stark, of course, he would as that.

"Of course not! He knows I hate that stuff so there's no way he would make me do it!"

I couldn't help my smile looking at her pout angrily. I turn upon hearing Bruse chuckle.

"Well, it sounds like you care for him a lot?"

I watched as she gave him her smile

"Of course I do, no one treats me with love like him!"

Her yawn looked painful.

"Well that's good, Loki why don't you take her back to the med bay so I can give her a once over just to make sure she's ok, then head to your room so she can get some rest, and you should get some yourself as well. In the morning well will all introduce ourselves to her."

I get up to follow him down to the medbay as he calls it.


	14. Sleepy Little Girl

Shadow pov

I was so tired, I just wanted to sleep. I was falling in and out throughout the walk but Master would always wake me up. I could hear muffled voices talking as we entered the unfamiliar room. it was when Master was sitting me up on a strange metal table that it started, I could feel the panic attack. My breathing was becoming ragged and I was shaking. Of course Master would scene this and I could feel his arms around me in a comforting and grounding hug.

"Your ok Flower, Masters here. You're never going back to that place."

All my fear was gone at the sound of Master's voice. I looked into his eyes and knew I was ok.

"Well if everything is ok now I would like to get this examination over quick so you can go to sleep."

I look at the nice person and give a tired smile, yes sleep would be amazing.

"Ok Mister, what do you need me to do?"

I wasn't sure what he needs me to do.

"Well, you can stay where you are."

The whole thing went by in a blur, I don't remember much.

"Well she looks great, she's healing a lot faster than I've ever seen before, I guess it's a magic thing, well anyways you can finally go to bed."

I let out a squeak of glee, finally, sleep!

"We will check in with you in the morning so you can have another look at her."

Ok is all Master says, I turn to the nice person again.

"Thank you, Mister, goodnight!"

I wave weakly at him as I say my thanks.

"No problem kid, have a good nap."

And with that Master took me back to our room. After we enter the room he heads straight for the bed.

"I will bath you in the morning, for now, you desperately need sleep."

I give Master a grateful smile, barely still awake.

"Ok, thank you, night Master."

And as I slip into the nocturnal abyss I can feel Master's hand in my hair, petting me softly.

Loki pov

Oh dear, she was so tired, it hurt me a bit I would have to jostle her every so often to make sure she didn't fall asleep just yet. We enter Bruce's lab instead of the med bay this time. It didn't matter though, he has proven to me I can trust him with Shadow, at least a little bit.

"If you would please put her on the table over there and I'll try and make this quick."

I was gentle sitting her on the cold surface, I didn't want to aggravate her injuries after all. I grimace with how much those tables looked like the ones used in torture on Asgard...wait. I could see Shadows breathing start to become labored, oh no she was going into a panic attack. I was by her side as fast as I could be, ok I need to bring her back. I pull her into a strong embrace making sure to avoid her injured shoulder.

"Your ok Flower, Masters here. You're never going back to that place."

I could feel her relax in my arms, I turn to see the doctor approaching with his gloves on.

"Well if everything is ok now I would like to get this examination over quick so you can go to sleep."

I could see the relief in her eyes at the thought of rest.

"Ok Mister, what do you need me to do?"

Gods you can hear the strain of use in her voice.

"Well, you can stay where you are."

I watched as he looked in her eyes and ears and did a few other strange things. He changed her bandages, I had to help him a bit with that.

"Well she looks great, she's healing a lot faster than I've ever seen before, I guess it's a magic thing, well anyways you can finally go to bed."

I almost corrected him in the fact that I don't have any magic but it didn't matter.

"We will check in with you in the morning so you can have another look at her."

I just respond with a simple ok.

"Thank you, Mister, goodnight!"

Shadow gave a weak wave as I pulled her into my arms again,

"No problem kid, have a good nap."

I don't know what a nap is but I think is a word for rest. I give a quick nod in thanks and head to our room. As we enter Stark's friend opens and closed the door for me. I thought of bathing Shadow but knew it would not go well. She was too tired and I didn't know how to do it with her bandages, so I head straight for the bed.

"I will bathe you in the morning, for now, you desperately need sleep."

Her eyes were half-lidded as she gave me a smile.

"Ok, thank you, night Master."

I slip off my shoes and glide into bed with her, softly Petting her to help lull her to sleep. Introductions will be strange tomorrow, let's hope Baner will help us again.


	15. The Morning Comes

Shadow pov

I am the first to wake as normal, the light streaming in the window always made my wake up. I try to slip from bed but the pain stopped me and caused me to yelp, waking Master.

"Are you alright My Pet?"

He rubbed his eyes

"Yes Master, I'm sorry I woke you, it just hurt when I tried to move."

I heard him give a tired laugh.

"Your still not fully healed, it's alright that you're still in pain."

Master shifted and sat up against the headboard to look at me.

"Now how about we get you cleaned up, I just need to get instructions for your injuries."

All the sudden a strange voice sounded out of nowhere.

"I have contacted Doctor Banner that you need his help,"

I was kinda scared, who was this person,

"Thanks *yawn* I'll get ready"

I didn't question the strange voice as I watched Master change from his Asgardian clothes to green sweatpants, as I was told they were called, and no shirt. A knock sounded at the door just as Master got me untangled from the bed.

"Loki, I was told you needed some help?"

It was the nice man again.

"Yes come in please"

I watch as the door opened to reveal the man from before,

"What's the problem? Something wrong with Shadow?"

I watched him look slightly worried at me and I could hear Master laugh.

"No no she's ok, the problem is that I don't know how to properly bath her with the bandages on."

He let out a sigh and removed his glasses,

"Ok, well I needed to change them in the morning anyway. You can take them off so she can shower and when she's done I'll replace the wrapping. You do that while I go get my stuff."

With that, he left and Master picked me up and carried me to the bathroom. Now fully cleaned and consumed in a fluffy towel we waited for the man to return, and as soon as he did he set to my wounds. Once I was all patched up Master found a comfy dress to put on. It was a black sundress, with red flowers and a purple trim. I was growing nervous, meeting the mortals will be scary.

"Are you ok Flower? I can feel you tensing up."

Master was rubbing my back now, I wonder how he always knows.

"Not really, I'm scared of meeting the mortals. They hurt me and it feels like the don't want me."

I was rubbing my arm, a habit I do when anxious.

"You will be ok, I will keep you safe and we have Bruce here to protect you too! He's super strong like Thor. If they don't like you then oh well, your mine and I will always love you."

I could feel his calm and gentle words envelop me in warm comfort.

"Ok, thank you, Master, you too Mister nice person!"

The man giggled and gave an amused sigh.

"No problem, and my name is Bruce."

I could feel my face flush a bit, embarrassed that I forgot Master saying it.

"Ok, are we going to properly meet the others now?"

I look to Master, seeing he was now wearing a green shirt to match his pants.

"Yes, since you're still injured I will carry you."

I shake my head.

"No no you're my Master! You're not meant to carry me!"

I knew it was futile since Master loved to spoil me.

"Nope, I will carry you, and just remember I'm here for you."

I was lifted from my bed and adjusted so I was comfortable and descent before we headed to the big place we all met last time.

Loki pov

I woke groggily after hearing a sound. After a moment of thought, I realized it was Shadow.

"Are you alright My Pet?"

I rubbed my eyes trying to wake up more.

"Yes Master, I'm sorry I woke you, it just hurt when I tried to move."

I couldn't help but laugh a bit, she could never let me down.

"Your still not fully healed, it's alright that you're still in pain."

I sift up to lean on the headboard so I can look at My Flower

"Now how about we get you cleaned up, I just need to get instructions for your injuries."

As if on cue Tony's AI answers my question.

"I have contacted doctor banner that you need his help,"

That strange voice was the only good thing to come from that man,

"Thanks *yawn* I'll get ready"

I slip out of bed and shed my clothes finding some sweatpants, thank you, Thor, for at least remembering my favorite color, and I would get a shirt after Shadow was clean. As I got the string tied I heard a knock.

"Loki, I was told you needed some help?"

Perfect timing

"Yes come in please"

Jarvis opens the door for the doctor and he quickly stepped in. He paused for a moment looking at me, guess he wasn't expecting this.

"What's the problem? Something wrong with Shadow?"

I couldn't help but laugh, Gods this man really did care about My Pet.

"No no she's ok, the problem is that I don't know how to properly bath her with the bandages on."

I could see him sigh, ok it's settled I can trust him with my Shadow.

"Ok, well I needed to change them in the morning anyway. Well, you can take them off so she can shower and when she's done I'll replace the wrapping. You do that while I go get my stuff."

And with that he left, I pick up Shadow and take her to the washroom. I was careful with her rapings and tried not to hurt her with the soap. In the end, everything was pleasant. I still wasn't completely ok with him seeing her naked but it was to help. After he returned and reapplied her bandages I went to get her a dress. I was thankful Thor grabbed her a few dresses before we left. It was a black sundress, with red flowers and a purple trim. I really did like this dress. I could see her tensing up.

"Are you ok Flower? I can feel you tensing up."

I started rubbing her back to try and reassure her.

"Not really, I'm scared of meeting the mortals. They hurt me and it feels like they don't wasn't me."

Oh boy, she was rubbing her arm, she was really nervous.

"You will be ok, I will keep you safe and we have Bruce here to protect you too! He's super strong like Thor. If they don't like you then oh well, your mine and I will always love you."

I felt her melt into my hand.

"Ok, thank you, Master, you too Mister nice person!"

I watch him giggle and gave a sigh of amusement. I walk to get a shirt as they talked.

"No problem, and my name is Bruce."

I could see her grow red, silly girl.

"Ok, are we going to properly meet the others now?"

I had now found a loose shirt and siped it on,

"Yes, since you're still injured I will carry you."

She shook her head in protest, why must she be difficult.

"No no you're my Master! You're not meant to carry me!"

There was no way I was going to let her put herself in pain.

"Nope, I will carry you, and just remember I'm here for you."

I gave that quick reminder before picking her up. I did a little maneuvering so she was comfortable and no one could see up the dress before heading to the common room for the big meet.


	16. Shadow Meets The Team

Shadow pov

It felt really nice having Master carry me, I could hear his heartbeat and it was keeping me from panicking. I was pulled out of my hypnotized state when I felt Master hold me tighter, in a more possessive way. I realized that we were sitting now and Bruce was standing to our left. He was standing in a defensive manner, challenging them to try anything.

"Ok let's get this over with."

The archer did not seem happy about this. I look around and I can tell none of them trust me. I'll start, maybe they just don't know should go first.

"Well, my name is Shadow, its a pleasure to meet you all."

I add my signature smile trying to be friendly. When I open my eyes however I was only met with anger and suspicion. My smile drops and I just look away, I guess they just don't like me.

"Well, this is a terrible welcome for her."

I look up to see the blonde man standing up and begin to walk to me. I feel Master hold me closer, and Mister Bruce narrow his eyes. He continues to walk to me, he crouches down a foot away, I guess so I felt safe.

"Well, I won't stand for a rude introduction. My name is Steve Rogers, codename Captain America"

He extends his hand and gives me a warm smile. I smile back and awkwardly shake his hand, I'm still not really sure how you do it. My smile drops as I think, I look at him.

"I don't have a codename, sorry"

He gives a breathy chuckle and looks at me with amusement.

"You don't need one."

His soft and patient smile made me relax a bit, I think this one won't hurt me.

"Ok, Mister Steve!"

He gave me another warm smile before nodding, standing up, and walking back to his chair. I grow nervous again now that I can feel their unapproving eyes again.

Tony's thoughts

I know that look, she's been hurt bad. That's the fear of pain, my God we really made her scared. Steve sensed that fear, fuck, all our anger must be making her terrified. I won't let this stand, no one should have to live in that kind of fear. Plus Bruce and hulk see her as something they must protect. Ok, it's settled, I can't hurt this girl again, well unless she becomes hostile. I just can't let her live in that kind of fear, like I had too.

Back to Shadow pov

I hear movement which makes me look over to see the glowing man stand up. I instinctively shrink into Masters frame, I don't want to get hurt again. I feel Master hug me close again and growl! I look at Mister Bruce to see him grip the sofa dangerously hard. I look back to the glowing man to see him really close. I can feel myself shake. He puts up his hands and walks in front of me, crouching down as Mister Steve did.

"It's ok, I won't hurt you, please relax."

His voice is quiet and steady while still being calming, I manage to stop shaking but I'm still terrified. I watch as he slowly removes his glasses and I can see his eyes now. There a deep chocolate brown and they look nothing like the ones I saw that night. His eyes were gentle and relaxed. He gave a small, inviting smile trying to calm me.

"My name is Anthony Stark, but everyone calls me Tony. My codename is Iron Man."

He slowly extends his open hand in front of me and holds it there for me to shake. I can't trust it, he shot me with his hand, he's going to hurt me. No, no, no I can't do it! But, it looks different, it's not red. He's just holding it there, waiting with gentle eyes. He's, he's being nice. I need to trust him. Slowly I extend my shaky hand and cautiously take his. He doesn't hold it very tight and gives me a few gentle shakes. Slowly he lets go and I recoil my hand as fast as I can. He stands and puts his glasses back on before departing to his spot, still wearing that small smile. Just before he sits down he pauses and looks at me again.

"Oh and this is my A.I. Jarvis, if you need anything just ask him"

He makes a gesture with his hand to the ceiling.

"Jarvis say hello to our new friend Shadow."

I look around trying to find who he's talking about. I jump as a voice suddenly begins to speak.

"Greetings Shadow, I am Starks artificial intelligence, Jarvis."

I remember his voice, he was the voice from before!

"Um, hi there Mister Jarvis"

My voice reflects my confusion, with that Mister Tony sits down. I look at the other two, both look like they want me dead. The red-haired girl stands but does not walk to me.

"Natasha, codename Blackwidow."

And with that she sits down, it is just the archer left.

"Clint"

That's all he says, without even looking at me. I just hunch closer to Master, I will want to stay away from them.

"Well you must be so tired, let's get you back to your room so you can rest."

I look to see Mister Bruce's now brandishing a gentle smile.

"Yes, I do agree, she must rest now."

Master stands and begins to head to the metal box.

"Bye-bye."

I wave to them as we disappear around a corner and head to the box. After a short wait and walk were back in our room, Master Bruce went back to his room instead.

"Now sleep my dear Pet."

Master lays me down and pulls the blanket over me. I am really tired after all that, and I ache so much. Master starts petting me as I slowly slip into slumber.

Loki pov

It was fun carrying My Flower, she looked so cute curled into me. I just hope I won't have to kill one of them during this. We enter the room and I head straight for my spot not bothering to look who's there. After I sit with Shadow I see Baner standing behind us, good I have some help protecting her.

"Ok let's get this over with."

I hear the archer spit and I couldn't help but shoot him a glare.

"Well, my name is Shadow, it's a pleasure to meet you all."

Aww, she went first, good she remembers to be polite. No one says anything and I can feel her nerves, but before I can do anything someone speaks up.

"Well, this is a terrible welcome for her."

I look to see the captain stand up and start to walk to us. I hold Shadow closer, I don't know what he's going to do. He just crouches down and looks at Shadow with a warm expression.

"Well, I won't stand for a rude introduction. My name is Steve Rogers, codename Captain America"

He extends his hand to her and I let go of her a bit as she takes his hand and gives a funky handshake, I'll need to help her practice that.

"I don't have a codename, sorry."

He chuckles and gives her an amused look.

"You don't need one."

I feel her perk up,

"Ok, Mister Steve!"

He gives one more smile before going back to sit. I wait to see who approach next but when I saw Stark get up my instinct to protect kicked in. I held my Shadow close and even growled before I even realized it. I could feel Banner gip the couch in a murderous grip. If the man dares to hurt her again I will throw him more than just out the window. As he grows close I can feel Shadow shake. I watch closely as he puts his hands up and crouches down in front of her.

"It ok, I won't hurt you, please relax."

I can see he's trying to make her feel safe, I watch as he takes off his glasses so Shadow can see his eyes.

"My name is Anthony Stark, but everyone calls me Tony. My codename is Iron Man."

He holds out his hand and waits patiently for Shadow to talk it. I've never thought this man could have patients but he waited for five minutes before Shadow finally extending her shaking hand into his. After a few shakes, she shot back and Stark just stood up, put his glasses on, and walked to his set still with a calm smile on. Just before he sat down he said something else.

"Oh and this is my A.I. Jarvis, if you need anything just ask him"

He gestured to the air since his A.I. was everywhere.

"Jarvis say hello to our new friend Shadow."

I could see Shadows confused look and felt her jump as Jarvis spoke.

"Greetings Shadow, I and Starks artificial intelligence Jarvis."

The British, as I was recently told that was his accent, the voice had a pleasant tone in his welcome.

"Um, hi there Mister Jarvis"

I could hear just how confused she was. Stark sat down and now it was just the two assassins left. Widow stood up but made no move to advance.

"Natasha, codename Blackwidow."

Then she just sat, makes sense she wouldn't want to near anything of mine.

"Clint"

That was the only thing he did, not even a look. I feel My Flower press closer to me in fear, I will have to keep an eye on him.

"Well you must be so tired, let's get you back to your room so you can rest."

I guess he could see her fear too, and she was still recovering.

"Yes, I do agree, she must rest now."

I stand and head to the elevator,

"Bye-bye."

I hear her call as we round the corner. I take us to our room while Bruce went to his lab.

"Now sleep my dear Pet."

I lay her down and cover her in the blanket, then proceed to pet her to help her sleep. I sure hope she heals soon, I hate seeing her like this.


	17. Workout Break

Shadow pov

It has been a few weeks now and I'm fully healed. I can walk around the floor on my own but Master doesn't like it when I do so I'm careful to not be seen using my special ability. Of course sometime Master can't always be around with me. 

Most of the times the man with the eye patch, I think his name was Mister Fury, will take him for a talk, that's what Master tells me. Mister Fury refuses to let me be there so I must stay home. Mister Tony leaves Master alone if I help around the house. Master is also ok with me helping the others just a little bit.

Today Master of off with Mister Fury and I am alone in the room and my servant needs are growing. I jump from the bed and go out to help, my servant mode activating. I sneak downstairs and look for Mister Bruce, I trust him the most and maybe he needs help. 

When I ask him however he says he's good and would rather I stay safe in my room. Servant mode was still active so I went in search of something to do. As I pass by a window I look in to see Mister Steve punching a bag. He looks hot and thirsty and instantly I'm in full serves mode.

I run to the kitchen and grab three glass, I now know the names of stuff after hiding and listening, and fill them with water and ice and place them on the tray Master got me and then head to the fridge. Inside I grab an apple, grapes, and cantaloupe before picking up some crackers from the pantry and arranging it all elegantly on the tray. 

With grace and precision, I sprint to the room he was in, quietly entering as I would Master's studies. I walk towards Mister Steve and normally I would take in a breath, puff out my chest, straighten my back, but I felt too scared seeing him punch the bag.

"Excuse me, Mister Steve."

In a voice much smaller than I wanted but still smooth and calm. He turned around first on alert but then in surprise and of course a small bit of fear.

"Oh hey Shadow, What are you doing in here? And what do you have there?"

I could hear his hesitance but I just smiled as I should.

"I saw you looked tired and thirsty and I noticed you had no water so I brought you some fruit and water to help energize you."

I walk to the bench and set it down.

"Oh! Thank you so much, Shadow!"

I saw as all his fear leave him as he picked up the water and an apple.

"I may have a Master but I love to help others too!"

I gave him my smile and went to leave but I felt a hand grab my shoulder making me flinch. I turn back to the man with fear now.

"Hey it's ok, would you like to sit with me while I eat?"

I gave a hesitant nod, Mister Steve was one of the few here I was comfortable around. I sat next to him on the floor, I was used to sitting on the floor after Master disappeared. We sat in comfortable silence as I looked around the room at all the strange things. After some time I heard Mister Steve get up with a sigh.

"Thank you for that Shadow, that really did help."

I smile up at him and stand up, folding my hands over each other. I give him a small bow and my tilted smile.

"No problem Mister Steve I love to help, it's my job. See you later!"

I trot out of the room and back to Master's room.

Steve's Pov

I was in the training room trying to clear my mind from our meeting today. I can't believe Fury thinks this girl is a deadly weapon of some sorts! I mean none of us saw her until that night, maybe she could be hiding something?

"Excuse me, Mister Steve."

I heard a small voice call me and I stopped to see who it could be, no one is ever here at this time. When I turn I see Shadow and I was quickly frightened. If she is evil she has me alone.

"Oh hey Shadow, What are you doing in here? And what do you have there?"

She gave me a smile and my word was it the cutest thing ever.

"I saw you looked tired and thirsty and I noticed you had no water so I brought you some fruit and water to help energize you."

I looked down and noticed exactly what she was holding, it was a silver tray with gold lining holding beautifully arranged fruits and glasses of water. Oh my! That's so sweet of her!

"Oh! Thank you so much, Shadow!"

I walk to where she placed the tray and took an apple and a glass. She turns to leave and I can't help but feel a bit sad, maybe she would sit here with me? I reach and grab her shoulder, feeling a pang of sadness as she flinched violently. She turns with such heavy fear in her eyes I felt the need to punch myself for scaring her so bad. I gave her a gentle smile hoping to calm her.

"Hey it's ok, would you like to sit with me while I eat?"

I saw the hesitance in her nod but still, she sat on the floor and I joined her. After a bit, I went to ask her a question but I saw the look in her eyes. She looked at all the equipment with such curiosity and wonder I couldn't bring myself to disturb her, plus the quiet felt nice with her here. After a bit, I had finished the food and I felt full of energy, wow I didn't know just how much I needed that. I got up with a sigh of contentment.

"Thank you for that Shadow, it really did help."

She smiled as she stood and gave a small bow, she really was a polite girl.

"No problem Mister Steve I love to help, it's my job. See you later!"

She left the room with a little skip and off to somewhere else in the building. I stood there and thought for a bit and then made a decision. The look in her eyes as she looked around was a genuine childlike wonder. She's just an innocent little girl, that kind of look can't be faked.


	18. A Painful Understanding

Shadow pov

I was sitting on the metal table in Mister Bruce's strange room wearing a peculiar dress. Mister Bruce told Master he needed to take a look at me fully and make sure I was in good health, Master was of course hesitant. He said yes but unfortunately, last minute was needed be some of the others, so now I'm here alone on a scary metal table feeling very exposed. Mister Bruce enters wearing a white coat and had on some gloves.

"Ok Shadow, I'm going to give you a full exam to make sure you're healthy, just relax and I will try and make this quick."

After some time with him looking in various parts of my head and touching me with strang tools it looked as if were finally over, but then he places his hand on my folds and had started to move them. Instantly I was up screaming for Master as I ran and pressed myself into a corner. It clicked, he had a lab coat, no, no more, I won't let him take more from me. No one will take any more from my sacred place.

"Hey, Shadow I need to look at you so I can make sure you're healthy."

He tried to sound calm but I could only hear the evil men tricking me again.

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE ANYTHING FROM ME, I'VE LOST ENOUGH, YOU WILL NOT TOUCH ME!"

After some time and talking Mister Bruce finally explain what was happening but I will not let him touch me.

"If I get one of the girls to look at you will you let them?"

I knew the evil coat will not let me leave without his information, I could only weakly nod my head and cry.

"Ok I'll go get someone, will you please sit on the table as I get them."

I did not move as he left the room to get someone, but after some time I got up and sat on the table. I stared blankly at the floor till I hear the door and I shoot a look at the door to see who it was, it was the red-haired women. She was in her latex suit and had a pair of gloves, she had her hair up and an unamused look on her face. I had begun to shake as she walked closer, she was one of the ones I feared.

"So Bruce says you won't let him look at you so now I have to, if you just cooperate we can do this with no problem."

She forced open my legs and I couldn't help but cry, I don't want them to take what I have left.

"Please, no..."

I was so quiet and I was shaking, trying to hold at least a few tears back. I felt her pause and let go, moving up to look at me. She had a thoughtful look in her eye.

"What do you mean when you said 'take more from you', why won't you let us look at you?"

My tears were flowing freely as I knew I had to tell her, I feared her and I had to try to steady my voice.

"The men in the coats, they, they took my eggs. They said they did it so we could play, but there game was not fun."

My voice was quiet and I was stuttering a bit, but it was hard to remember the memory. I looked and Miss Natasha and I saw a look of pure sadness. She pulled me into a hug and rub circles on my back, I couldn't hold it back any longer and I just cried full force.

"I'm so sorry someone took them from you, I know it's hard to lose them. I will make sure no one force you into that or takes any else. you will never have to lose more of you."

She was rocking now as I cried and I felt safe with her now, I did not fear her.

"I know what it feels like to lose them, I lost mine."

My eyes shot to look at her,

"You, you lost yours too, the evil coats took them?"

I felt her seniority, she lost them too,

"Yes, mine were taken too,"

I buried my head into her stomach and I could sense them gone, she was like me.

"You, you can look at me, I trust you will not hurt me."

Slowly and gently she let me go and carefully looked at me, telling me everything she was doing as she did it. It was over swiftly and she helped me back into my normal clothes. As soon as I was clothed she was holding me again, cradling me close.

"I will never let anyone play that game with you or take from you again."

I could feel her care and serenity as she held me protectively.

"Thank you, Miss Natasha."

My voice was quiet, still horse from my screaming and crying.

"Please, call me Nat."

I just bury my head deeper in her chest and gave a muffled ok. Before I knew it she picked me up and held me, I gave a yelp as I did not expect it.

"I don't think you should be alone right now, so you'll hang with me for the rest of today till Loki gets back."

I just gave a silent nod and snuggled closer to her. She carried me to the common room where Mister Bruce, Mister Tony, and Mister Steve were all sitting. They looked up at us and they all dropped there jaw at us.

"What are you looking at, Bruce she's in perfect health"

She then turned to address the whole room.

"Bruce, put on a Disney movie, Stark get the softest blanket we own, and Steve go get some soft, plain vanilla cookies, now."

Her voice was demanding and threatening but yet I felt no fear as she spoke. I watch as the three men scramble to get up and run off to complete their tasks. She carried me over to the couch and sat down. She laid me on my side next to her, positioning my head in her lap. 

The men returned in less than five minutes with the items requested. I was wrapped in the soft blanket and couldn't stop my purr as I snuggled in closer, pressing my head into Miss Nat's lap. Mister Steve gave Miss Mat the cookies and I watched as she picked one up and held it in front of me.

"Here, let me feed you, I want you to be as comfortable as possible."

I saw the protective motherly smile she had and gingerly bit the cookie. I didn't get to have sweets often so it was heaven. Mister Tony started a movie called Mary Poppins and we all went quiet as we watched. Soon Miss Nat started to pet my hair, and slowly I drift to sleep. I was exhausted from crying and was comfortable in her warmth as one of the songs settle in my ears.

Natasha pov

I was in the main living room with Steve and Tony, each doing their own thing. I was just sitting and thinking about what Loki had been telling us. My thoughts were stopped as Bruce came into the room looking confused and flustered.

"Bruce, what happened?"

He looked at me after I spoke and gave me a reluctant look.

"Look, Nat, I'm trying to give Shadow a full exam but she won't let me check her vagina, she keeps yelling about not wanting me to take any more from her. So I hate to ask but could you look at her, she would be more comfortable with a girl and you know medical stuff and can follow direction."

I can't believe he would ask me to do such a thing, but before I had a chance to respond he continued.

"I understand you don't like her but I need to have this done, please Natasha."

I wanted to deny him again but I couldn't, I know how persistent he can be, plus I didn't want to piss off the other guy.

"Fine, but you owe me for this."

I get up and start to make my way over to his lab, seeing the relief on his face made me wonder. I walked into the office and find the girl sitting on one of the lab tables, shaking and clutching her chest. I had pulled my hair up and put on some gloves, ready to get this over with.

"So Bruce says you won't let him look at you so now I have to, if you just cooperate we can do this with no problem."

I crouched down and open her legs knowing she wouldn't do it herself. I could hear her cry softly.

"Please, no..."

The voice I heard was so broken, so scared, whatever was going on was more than just reluctance to have a guy look at her. I stop and moved to look at her face, she was trying to hold back some of her tears, and failing. I remember what Bruce said, I should ask her, maybe she'll tell me.

"What do you mean when you said 'take more from you', why won't you let us look at you?"

I could see her tears flow more freely, the defeated and broken look in her eyes made me even more curious.

"The men in the coats, they, they took my eggs. They said they did it so we could play, but there game was not fun"

Her voice was so quiet and she was stuttering, but I hearing what she made me freeze, my heart breaking. Some sick bastards had to sterilize this girl by removing her ovaries just so they could rape her. I looked at her, she was so young, I felt the need to protect this girl. I pulled her into a hug and held her close, rubbing circles on her back trying to comfort her.

"I'm so sorry someone took them from you, I know it's hard to lose them. I will make sure no one touches you there, you will never have to lose more of you."

I started to rock her, my maternal instincts began to kick in. I needed to protect this girl, I was going to protect this girl. She is so young, so fragile and scared. I don't care what Fury says, I don't care what anyone thinks, this girl is not evil. She has had some evil things done to her, but this girl is not evil. I will protect her, I will keep her safe, there's no way I will let her suffer anymore. Right now though, I had to comfort her.

"I know what it feels like to lose them, I lost mine."

Her eyes bolted up, locking onto mine.

"You, you lost yours too, the evil coats took them?"

I could hear how horrible her voice was from crying.

"Yes, mine were taken too."

She pressed her head to my stomach like she was listening for something before her eyes widen and she took a small deep breath of air.

"You, you can look at me, I trust you will not hurt me."

I could tell she was still very scared but I needed to take the opportunity so Bruce won't make her. I let her go gently and made sure to tell her everything I was doing as I was doing it. It was fast and after I finished I helped her into her clothes as she sat on the table. As soon as I was done I pulled her back into my arms.

"I will never let anyone take play that game with you or take from you again."

My mother bear side was showing but I didn't care, I will protect her.

"Thank you, Miss Natasha."

Her voice was so weak, but hearing her call me Natasha felt wrong.

"Please, call me Nat."

I felt her press closer into my chest and give a quite ok. Normally this would bother me but she was so distressed and innocent I wouldn't dare make her move. She is in no shape to sit by herself till Loki gets back, and I don't want her to be away from me. I pick her up bridal-style and have to hold in an aww at the noise of surprise she made.

"I don't think you should be alone right now, so you'll hang with me for the rest of today till Loki gets back."

She nodded and snuggled up against me. I knew Loki would not be ok with my want to protect her, but he will just have to deal. This child is now under my watch, and no one will touch her. I enter the living room and see the three boys still sitting there. When they looked at me I could see there shock at my tender hold, it was annoying.

"What are you looking at, Bruce she's in perfect health"

I didn't want Shadow to just sit, I wanted to make her feel safe, I look to the group of boys.

"Now, Bruce, put on a Disney movie, Stark get the softest blanket we own, and Steve go get some soft, plain vanilla cookies, now."

I put a bite in my words but hopefully not enough to scare Shadow. I watch as they panic to get up and retrieve the stuff. I walk over to the couch and sit down before laying Shadow beside me and positioning her head comfortably on my lap. 

In less than ten minutes the boys return with the treats. I wrap Shadow in the blanket and watch as she snuggled close and actually purred! I watch her with a look of pure joy as Steve put the cookies on the other side of my lap. I don't want Shadow to have to move to eat, so I hold one in front of her.

"Here, let me feed you, I want you to be as comfortable as possible."

She shyly took a bite and seemed to melt at the taste. Tony put on Mary Poppins and we all settled down to watch. At some point, I started to pet Shadow's head and while Mary was singing the Freed The Birds song I felt her fall asleep, curled in my lap, wrapped in a blanket with crumbs everywhere, smiling softly.


	19. Tampering In The Lab

Shadow pov

It was now the season that the humans called fall, it was beautiful and the colors were spectacular! I was wondering a bit trying to find my tray. The rain was nice and calm so I was glad I could hear it with my enhanced scenes.

As I was looking I came across a room that would not open, I hated locked doors. With my special trait, I slipped into the room and was instantly mesmerized. There was metal and wires and mortal tech all over the place! Unlike my Master, I was well versed and very interested in mortal technology.

Without thinking I jumped around the room and tinkered with all the stuff I could. All I wanted to do was explore everything but I was stopped in my tracks as I saw something. On a table, there was an unfinished mechanism with blueprints everywhere. 

I read the notes and was able to decipher what the person could not figure out how to make it balanced without overworking the small motor. My advanced mind was instantly in overdrive and I started messing with the strange object.

I lost time as I worked, I was only pulled from it by a loud shout. I spun in fear as I saw Mister Tony standing there with the red hand that caused me so much fear on that night. I screamed at the sight and I was in tears as I dropped to the floor curled up in fear.

"What the fuck are you doing in here, how did you even get in here!?"

I was shaking, Master wasn't here, Bruce was gone, if he hurt me I was dead.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

I could only repeat the line, I was so scared. I heard metal shifting and moving and then soft slow footsteps.

"Hey, your ok, I'm not gonna hurt you, sorry I threatened you. I just want to know what you are doing here."

That voice, it was the voice Master used when I panic. Slowly, I uncurled a tiny bit and looked at him. He was on the ground looking at me with soft eyes, the red hand was gone and I could see he was uncertain, he was not used to this. My voice was horse from my crying but I knew he needed an explanation.

"I was looking for my tray and found this room. I am fascinated by human technology so I looked around. When I found the unfinished thing and its problems I went to work trying to fix it. And I did."

I was studdering the whole time and spook the last part quietly, this earned a strange look from Mister Tony. He got up which made me flinch and went over to look at the machine. He stared at it, and pressed a few buttons as it began to move. He tested it for a bit and it was fine, when he stopped it, the look of shock and amusement made me relax just a bit.

"Well you have some talent missy, here, why don't we experiment some more."

He went and got a large metal suit I saw earlier. My fear was gone and excitement was left. I leaped from the floor and ran to the table grabbing a screwdriver and bouncing from foot to foot.

"Just tell me what to Mister Tony"

He gave a chuckle.

"That's not how this works kiddo, you're meant to just explore."

My smile doubled in size as I got straight to taking apart the metal thing.

Tony pov

The sky is a dull gray, the crisp colors of autumn contrast's brightly against it. The wind gently sways through the trees, aiding the leaves to their graves made of gravel and dead grass. The blades of wilting grass are hardly able to catch the raindrops that fall from the weeping overcast. 

The tides of soft breathing move in and out in the middle of the darkroom, cast over by the soft cool light that quietly filtered through the dark curtains over the window. Movement could be seen underneath the thick blankets of the bed, followed by a soft groan.

"Jarvis, what's with the rude wake-up."

My AI had just forced me awake early in the morning, sleep still clawing at my eyes.

"I apologies Sir but it would appear young Shadow is in your lab messing with your invention."

My sleepiness we gone in an instant. I jumped from my bed pulling on a shirt before running to my lab. What was she doing there, how did she even get in?! I knew she was bad, they were up to something. I got to the lab and saw that the door was never even opened, that didn't matter right now. 

I entered the code and grabbed one of my repulsor gloves before making my way to the girl. She had not noticed me and after calling her a few time I finally yelled to her, that got her attention. She spun around and the look of pure terror in her eyes made my stomach churn. 

As she looked at me I saw her eyes settle on my repulser and at that moment she dropped to the ground with a loud screech and started to shake.

"What the fuck are you doing in here, how did you even get in here."

I could see her crying hard.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

She just kept repeating that, that's when I remembered that look from before. She must think I'm gonna kill her. I disengage my repulsor glove and put it on the table, getting down to her eye level, trying to soften my eyes before calling to her.

"Hey, your ok, I'm not gonna hurt you. I just want to know what you are doing here."

She slowly uncurled just enough to see me and began to speak in a horse voice.

"I was looking for my tray and found this room. I am fascinated by human technology so I looked around. When I found the unfinished thing and its problem I went to work trying to fix it. And I did."

I stood up noticing her flinch before going to my SpyBot and turned it on, watching as it moved and crawled, the entire time it never wobbled or overheated. I couldn't help but be astonished that this otherworldly girl had managed a take what I've been trying to do for months and get it in a few hours, at least I think that's how long she's been in here.

"Well you have some talent missy, here, why don't we experiment some more."

I saw her eyes light up as she scrambled up, accidentally flashing me, grabbed a screwdriver and watched as I put one of my old suits on a table.

"Just tell me what to Mister Tony."

Her excitement was overwhelming and her need to please was almost endearing, I couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"That's not how this works kiddo, you're meant to just explore."

Her smile grew as she pretty much pounced on the suit. I watched her take apart the suit in a frantic chaotic way, and yet at the same time, it was very calculated and almost surgical. She was like an embodiment of chaos, but at the same time, she was soft and gentle. 

I thought for a moment then decided I would call her the little god of chaos, only in my mind though. Ya, I can tell that this girl was in no way evil. No mad man can be hunted by that strong a fear of punishment yet have such childlike curiosity, is just too innocent to be faked.


	20. The Darkness Within

Shadow pov

I felt ok when I was with Mister Bruce, I knew he wouldn't hurt me. So when it was just the two of us in the tower I didn't hesitate to agree to help him. I follow him to his room, strange we normally go to his lab. It didn't bother me so I just follow behind as I am trained to do. When we reach his room I wait for him to open the door and usher me inside. After the door is closed he directs me to his bed and we both take a seat on the plain cream color comforter.

"So Shadow, you know how when you are having a hard time and need to talk you come to me when Loki isn't around?"

This question confused me, why on earth would he ask this?

"Well of course Mister Bruce and it's so appreciated."

He gave me an appreciative yet tired smile, was he ok?

"No problem, but now I was wondering if you would take a moment and do the same for me."

Oh! Now I understand! I straighten my posture even more and give him all my attention, he gives a light chuckle at my antics.

"Most certainly Mister Bruce! But what could possibly be bothering you that you would talk to me and not one of your teammates?"

He sighed and leaned against his headboard.

"Well you see they would all just tell me I must keep calm, or in control, plus they've heard me talk so much about him."

He rubs his eyes and leans up to look at me again, and I give him a nod to say continue.

"Well, I'm sure you've been told about the big guy?"

I nod.

"Well it's just recently since you came I've felt really happy, helping protect you has made me feel like a person again. So on our last mission when I had to become the hulk and see everyone's fear again, I couldn't stop the pain I felt. Just the thought of seeing you scared of me just because I can't stay control him. I just want one person to not see me as a monster!"

He was crying now and his words hit me in the core. As he was taking some deep breaths I was contemplating if I should tell him. To steal his fears of my outlook on him, maybe he won't feel so alone. But I can't, I said I would not transform again, I can't go through that again. But I want to trust Mister Bruce wouldn't do that since he understands. I was shaken from my thought when I heard Mister Bruce clear his throat.

"Are you ok Shadow? Did I say too much?"

I shake my head and look at him with apologetic eyes.

"No, I was just thinking. There's um, something I want to show you."

He looks at me with curious eyes, still red and glistening. I get off the bed and stand to face him. I looked away and worried my lip as I pondered if I really should do this.

"Are you ok? You don't have to show me if you don't want to."

I take a deep breath and close my eyes.

"No, I want to, it's just..."

I worry my lip some more and sigh, opening my eye while still keeping them trained on the floor. 

"I need you to promise not to be scared of me, and you can't tell anyone."

I risk a glance to see the curiosity and worry on his features.

"Ok, I promise, heaven knows I won't be scared of you."

With his words of reassurance, I take a deep breath and straighten my back. I look him dead in the eye, looking for any sign of fear, and saw nothing. I close my eyes and for the first time in over 300 years, I release myself. I'm stiff for but a moment till I feel the pain in my back. 

I pull my shoulders behind me and arch my back, letting the tension build in my blades. I feel the power build in the rest of my body till its pooled in the proper places. Then I feel the signal in my back and I know there's no going back now.

I snap forward, bending over myself, and inhale sharply as I feel my wings rip themselves from under my skin, flapping a few time, which hurt from disuse. My arms extend all the way in front of me as a massive tail grew rapidly from just above my butt. My tail swings up opening the three-pronged claw end, snapping a few times. 

Then it swings down, triggering the pointed spines to sprout from the claw and run up to just below my neck. Tightly I bend up a little and pull my hands to my chest in an x pattern. I swing them to my sides and my fingertips transform into massive claws. I tense my arms and shoulders and the power moves to my head.

My jaw prise open as all my teeth turn razor-sharp, exhaling as I run my tongue over them before closing it. I lean forward some as my eyes fly open, the power swirls in my eye as black smoke pours from the corners. I clench my eye shut again before leaning forward all the way and releasing an earth trembling roar. Slowly I stand tall, my wings extending to the side as I look to see Mister Bruce with too many emotions.

"You see, I'm a monster too. You have no need to fear, and you're not alone."

My voice is now low, gravely, and demonic, it sounds like five different octaves layered on top of each other. Bruce opens and closes his mouth a few times before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath and look at me again.

"Thank you for trusting my Shadow. It makes me so happy to know I'm not alone."

He was crying a bit now, I walk over to hug him, mindful of my claws, and hold him in a hug.

"So how about was share some stories, ok?"

I sit back on the bed, curling my tail to the side, and smile as I share one of my funniest stories.

Bruce pov

I was glad Shadow was happy to follow, I don't think I can keep calm much longer. It was just the two of us in the tower so I figured it was safe to talk about this. Luckaly Jarvis is very understanding so he disabled the camera and audio in my room. After we enter and shut the door I sit on my head and have her join me.

"So Shadow, you know how when you are having a hard time and need to talk you come to me when Loki isn't around?"

I could see her confusion.

"Well of course Mister Bruce and it's so appreciated."

I tried to smile at her, she was just so sweet.

"No problem, but now I was wondering if you would take a moment and do the same for me."

I saw the realization and gave a chuckle as she sat up and looks so serious.

"Most certainly Mister Bruce! But what could possibly be bothering you that you would talk to me and not one of your teammates?"

I gave a sigh and rest my head on the bed frame.

"Well you see they would all just tell me I must keep calm, or in control, plus they've heard me talk so much about him."

I rub the tears that began to form in my eyes and leaned back up to look at Shadow, she gave me a nod to continue.

"Well, I'm sure you've been told about the big guy?"

She gave a nod so I began.

"Well it's just recently since you came I've felt really happy, helping protect you has made me feel like a person again. So when oh our last mission when I had to become the hulk and see everyone's fear again I couldn't stop the pain I felt. Just the thought of seeing you scared of me just because I can't sway control him. I just want one person to not see me as a monster!"

I knew I was crying now and did my best to compose myself. After a few deep breaths, I look at Shadow to see her in intense thought.

"Are you ok Shadow? Did I say too much?"

I was worried I overwhelmed her and she would panic, instead, she just shook her head.

"No I was just thinking, there's um something I want to show you."

I didn't understand what she wanted but I stayed quiet as I watched her stand up off the bed. She was looking down and biting her lip, she was unsure.

"Are you ok? You don't have to show me if you don't want to."

She took a deep breath, I wonder what has her so anxious.

"No, I want to, it's just..."

She bit her lip once more and closed her eyes, now I'm kinda worried.

"I need you to promise not to be scared of me, and you can't tell anyone."

Ok now I'm kinda scared, but I don't let it show, she needs me right now.

"Ok, I promise, heaven knows I won't be scared of you."

She took one more inhale before pulling her shoulders back, she stayed this way for quite some time. I was about to ask what she was doing but jumped back as she reached forward, her arms bent. It took all my willpower to not scream when a pair of massive wings emerged from her back. They had black scales with deep crimson red skin stretched between them. 

Her arms extended as an equally large tail grew from her back, the scales were the same midnight black as the ones on the wings. On the end of it was a three-pronged claw the color of dark purple, it looked like the claws from the arcades, but deadly. The tail wiped and I watch as spikes ran up her back, these were black as well.

She bends up a bit while bringing her arms to her chest in an x position, before flicking them out. I shrink back a bit as long back claws jut out of her fingers. What horrified me was that they weren't her nails, no her nails didn't just grow into claw the tops of her fingers became the claws. Her shoulders tense and her mouth opens up revealing her teeth as they morph to become razor-sharp. 

She ran her tongue over them before closing her mouth. She flicked her eyes open as I watch her black irises start to move and shift, they looked like an endless void swelling with a wicked current. Pitch black smoke with shining flecks of purple seep from the corners of her eyes. I thought she was done till she scrunched her eyes closed and shot forward as a roar that can only be described as the essence of hell spilled from her mouth. She stood up straight and looked me in the eyes.

"You see, I'm a monster too. You have no need to fear, and you're not alone."

Her voice was now low, gravely, borderline demonic, multiple voices were layered over one another. I try to form words, to comprehend what is now in front of me, I close my eyes and listen to see if hulk has anything to say.

"Girl understands, we not alone now."

He's right, she understands the hell we've been through. I take a deep breath and look back at the now demonic dragon girl in front of me.

"Thank you for trusting my Shadow. it makes me so happy to know I'm not alone."

I couldn't help but cry a bit at this thought of someone who can understand. I make no move as Shadow walk over to me, she stops in front of me and bends to hug me. I hug her back, careful to avoid her wings and spines.

"So how about was share some stories, ok"

I hear her in my ear and let go of her to move back where I was. I watch with slight fascination as she climbs back onto the bed and sits where she was, her tail curling around her crossed legs. I just sit there with a gentle smile as she starts to tell me a story from her past, a time before Loki.


	21. The Flowers Garden

Shadow pov

I was humming a song Master taught me some time ago as I ran my fingers over the soft velvety petals of my snapdragons. After a request from Master, and a demand from Sir Thor, Mister Tony converted one of the rooms into a greenhouse for me. 

Back on Asgard I had a large patch in the palace garden that I took care of. Master would take me to my patch and I would tend to it, I loved my garden. Sadly, when Master left and I was forced to serve others, my garden was destroyed.

I desperately missed my flowers and when I told Master he had them construct a room for me to garden! It was so much fun learning how to care for Midgard flowers, but I have always had nature's touch. 

Today I was watering the one who needed it and tidying up the soil. But most of all I was just admiring the fruits of my labor, just touching and smelling my flowers. I was always gentle, barely putting any pressure on the buds and I loved to just pet the soft colorful blooms.

"What are you doing alone."

I jumped, just barely letting go of the bluebonnet I was admiring. I spin around to see Mister Clint leaning against the door. I took a few steps away, I knew he still wanted me dead.

"Um, uh I don't understand."

My voice was shaky, I don't understand what he wanted.

"Why are you alone in here, you need supervision."

Oh right, he really didn't trust me. I was going to answer when Mister Jarvis spoke up.

"Mister Barton, I have my eye on Miss Shadow, and she comes here to tend to her plants. She likes to be alone so she can just relax and be at peace."

I smile at the ceiling.

"Thank you, Mister Jarvis."

I could somehow hear the love in his voice.

"Anytime Miss Shadow."

I look back to see Mister Clint was still glaring at me.

"Whatever, go back to doing your thing, I'm not leaving though."

I just sigh and turn around, crouching beside my bluebonnets. Picking up my tools I start on the next flower in the row. It was silent for a long time and I had made it all the way to my poppies when I saw a poor little one. I place all my tools aside and began to shift the others. This poor flower couldn't get much light or nutrients so I must fix this. I was having some trouble since the roots were so small.

"What's the problem?"

I don't look up form the task as I hear the bow man's voice.

"This flower is being bullied out of resources since its so small. I'm trying to take this poor thing from here and put her where she can grow big and strong. The problem it the roots are so small that I'm struggling to remove her without hurting the roots."

I whimper a bit as I feel another root snap from my hands. Without warning Mister Clint was in my face and surprised me, causing me to let out a yelp. I recovered and went back to work.

"Stop, left."

I looked at him confused and saw he had removed his sunglasses and was staring at the flower. I look back and tried to find what he saw, it was a root I almost hurt. Slowly and methodically, with the help of Mister Clint's eyes, I had the week flower in my hands. I brought it to my chest and cradled it to my breasts as I turn and go to one of the large pots I had. I get a plastic container as I went to carefully place the flower in when a hand stopped me.

"Here, I'll hold it, you get the pot ready."

I give him a shocked look before gently passing him the fragile poppy and then bruised myself with the soil. I placed a large amount of my nutrient-rich soil into the pot, making sure it wasn't to compact and was slightly damp, before turning back to Mister Clint. 

I didn't say anything but he understood, handing me the poppy and I placed it in the pot. Slowly I tenderly spread and arrange the roots so they are in a perfect place before putting the rest of the soil in. I stand up and wipe my hands on my apron before turning back to Mister Clint.

"Thank you so much for helping, I never want any of my sweets to be hurt."

He had his glasses back on so I couldn't read his expression.

"You really care about them huh?"

I give him a fond smile as I look at my garden.

"Yes, they mean the world to me."

I heard him sigh and I look back to see his head in his hand.

"Look, I know I'm supposed to be wary of you, and that you're meant to be dangerous, but I just can't."

I was confused about what he meant. He looked straight up and groaned before looking at me.

"You serve Loki, and that man has done some bad shit, but you're just so sweet! No mass death weapon or psycho murder would be as gentle as you. Hell most normal people would just rip the flower from the ground. If they did decide to replant it they wouldn't be so delicate as to not hurt it. I just can't believe you are evil or have any ill plans."

He removed his glasses and I could see the conflict in his eyes.

"What's your favorite flower here?"

I was taken aback by the sudden question, but I quickly organize myself.

"Well, to be honest, I don't have a favorite. All my flower are beautiful in a way, I don't want to hold one's beauty over the others who all have something special themselves."

I looked at all my plants as I answer, I spoke with full honesty.

"How do you feel around us?"

I didn't really know.

"I feel like I'm in a constant dream, always aware but unable to do anything, and at any moment I will mess up and fall. I have no idea what will happen when I reach the ground."

We both remained silent as we watch the poppy slowly rise with strength.

"Sometimes you wake up. Sometimes the fall kills you. And sometimes, when you fall, you fly..."

Clint pov

We just got back to the tower from a meeting with Fury about the girl, Nats gone crazy! She just kept talking about how she refuses to let Fury try and hurt her or something. Apparently she's seen her true colors, bullshit. I had been walking aimlessly trying to clear my head when I heard humming. 

I follow the sound and find it's coming from a room I've never gone in. naturally I open the door and see a huge cream room with a glass wall and tons of flowers. It's gorgeous here, but soon I spot something that makes my skin crawl. That dam girl was sitting in front of some blue-white flower. What angered me was she was alone, unsupervised. Who knows what kinda stuff she's doing with no one to stop her.

"What are you doing alone."

I remain stone-faced as she jumped up and turned to see me, good she fears me.

"Um, uh I don't understand."

Her shaking irritated me.

"Why are you alone in here, you need supervision"

I won't let her doge this question,

"Mister barton I have my eye on Miss Shadow, and she comes here to tend to her plants. She likes to be alone so she can just relax and be at peace."

What the hell Jarvis.

"Thank you, Mister Jarvis"

I can't believe she even tricked Jarvis.

"Anytime Miss Shadow"

Fine, I don't care if he does.

"Whatever, go back to doing your thing, I'm not leaving though."

She just walks back to the blue flower and starts working again. I grow bored of watching the girl and instead just admire the beautiful garden. If this girl is evil she at least can raise a good garden. My attention goes back to her when I hear a small gasp. I turn to see her moving some plants and dig up one of her flowers. I walk over, intrigued by why this made her so upset.

"What's the problem?"

She doesn't pause her movement

"This flower is being bullied out of resources since its so small. I'm trying to take this poor thing from here and put her where she can grow big and strong. The problem it the roots are so small that I'm struggling to remove her without hurting the roots."

I hear her whimper and I can't help but feel bad for her. She just wants to help her little flower...oh fuck it. I crouch down and cause her to jump but she goes back to work. I remove my glasses and look at the hole, watching as she was about to hit an unseen root.

"Stop, left."

I warn her of the root and she looks at me. Surprise coats her features, probably from seeing me without the glasses, but quickly looks and sees the root. After some time and help, we have the flower out. 

I almost can't stop my look of shock at how she puts it against her chest as if to comfort the thing. I put my glasses back on as I follow her as she walks to a large ceramic pot and grabs a plastic container. I can see she doesn't want to put it there. Before I realize it I grab her arm

"Here, I'll hold it, you get the pot ready."

I wait as she fills the pot and takes the flower, putting it gently to finish the task.

"Thank you so much for helping, I never want any of my sweets to be hurt."

I keep my face straight even though I feel so conflicted.

"You really care about them huh?"

The smile she gave me was filled with so much love it hurt. 

"Yes, they mean the world to me."

I let my head fell in my hand and sigh, I don't get it.

"Look, I know I'm supposed to be wary of you, and that you're meant to be dangerous, but I just can't."

I throw my head back and grown in sheer frustration.

"It makes no scene! You serve Loki, and that man has done some bad things, but you're just so sweet! No mass death weapon or psycho murder would be as gentle as you. Hell most normal people would just rip the flower from the ground. If they did decide to replant it the wouldn't be so delicate as to not hurt it. I just can't believe you are evil or have any ill plans."

I take off my glasses and look at her, I just don't know what to feel. I have so many things I want to say, but I can't really sort my thoughts.

"What's your favorite flower here?"

I don't know what compelled me to ask this but hey it's something.

"Well, to be honest, I don't have a favorite. All my flower are beautiful in a way, I don't want to hold one's beauty over the others who have something special themselves."

Ok, I get it, I understand what Natasha was saying. No villain would be this sweet, this open, this...venerable. She had no guard up when I was in here, even though it was obvious I'm not a fan of her. In my many years of this job, I know there are some things you just can't fake. But I wonder if she is really this open, then there's something I wanna know.

"How do you feel around us?"

I see her think for a moment.

"I feel like I'm in a constant dream alway aware but unable to do anything, and at any moment I will mess up and fall. I have to idea what will happen when I reach the ground."

Wow, she must be in constant fear of us, but yet she still tries to be around us.

"Sometimes you wake up. Sometimes the fall kills you. And sometimes, when you fall, you fly..."


	22. A Shadow Seen In New Light

Shadow pov

I'm sitting in the common room with all the Avengers, it was a chill day and everyone was doing their own thing. Master and Sir Thor had to go to Asgard to help with peace treaties and he left me here for safety. 

I was leaning on Steve while Tony sat on the other end absentmindedly rubbing my legs. I was still scared of everyone but I was put here so I didn't dare move. Suddenly the elevator opened and out stepped Fury with five men behind him.

"Good we don't have to look"

I had a painfully bad feeling.

"Um first what are you doing here, and second what are you talking about?"

Steve was the one to question him as I just wanted to hide, I did not like the look of all those men behind him.

"You see Roger, with Loki and Thor away S.H.I.L.D is going to take in the girl for some testing."

I shot up at his words only to curl in on myself as the men behind him pull out guns.

"Shadow don't make this difficult and just come with us." 

I was shaking now, I had no way to stop them, Master was gone, Sir Thor too, I don't want to I know they'll hurt me.

"Over my dead body Fury!"

I look over and see Tony is now standing, a look of rage in his eyes.

"That can be arranged Stark."

I watch as Steve stands up and get in front of me.

"Fury, with all due respect we refuse to let you take her."

I was shocked, this man was their boss yet they were defending me.

"And you'll have to get past me and the big guy since she is under our watch."

I look behind me to see Bruce leaning over the couch, ready to grab me if need be.

"I will not let you hinder us in our research, you may be fooled but we need proof."

I was crying now, I didn't want to go with them. 

"I'm sorry director Fury but we must interfere with your current mission."

I look down the hall to see Clint and Nat enter the room, and they look pissed.

"I have seen plenty of proof to tell me she means no harm, but we do."

The one eye man looks around at everyone and lets out a sigh.

"Fine, but if she does anything I won't let you stop me again."

Then he and his men left. I look around as everyone turned and hugged me.

"Thank you, thank you all so much"

I gave them my most sincere smile. Everyone ran and gave me a huge group hug, telling me words of encouragement and comfort.

"This is so sweet I might start throwing up rainbows"

We all look to see Clint was still leaning on the wall.

"Shut up and join us Barton"

He gave a smirk and he and Nat joined us. We sat like this for a long time, just hugging and crying, but then Tony stood up.

"Now no more tears, let's have some fun."

He walks over to the wall and presses a button before turning back to use.

"Now I'm going to play music, and you all are going to dance stupidly to it!"

And with that music began to play as Tony did just as he said. Quickly everyone was up and dancing and I was in the middle going crazy. I was filled with so much joy, they really did care about me. 

Later that day Master and Sir Thor came home and joined in the fun. at that moment, I felt like I finally had a family, like I was truly loved. I finally had a home.


End file.
